Devil May Cry: Battle For Heaven
by kool-katx
Summary: I went from heaven to hell...literally. I was suppose to become an arc angel, but all that changed when the demons killed my friends and kidnapped me. Now I'm on a wild goose chase with none other than the imfamous bad attitude half devil. You/Vergil
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Dun dun duuun! My first Vergil/You fanfic, squee! Hope you likey! Review so I know if I should continue!

Chapter 1: When This Began

Your P.O.V

My name is (f/n) (l/n), but you can call me Light. I know what your thinking, 'an arc angel who's nickname is light, how typical.' But I didn't just get it for being your average angel. I'm going to lead the second generation of arc angels! My friends and I have been training for this day since we were born. My father, Gabriel, as well as some of my friends' parents have come to escort us to our final trial which takes place on Earth.

"Light! WE'RE LATE"

I rolled over on my soft cream colored satin sheets and mumbled something along the lines of. "Shut it, I'm still sleepy…"

The sheets were roughly snatched off of me and I gasped rolling out of the bed and landing on my butt. I glared up at my chuckling childhood friend Genesis.

"Is that anyway to treat your soon to be leader?" I reprimanded playfully.

"Leader? Oh yeah, I forgot you were the leader considering your at the bottom of your class." He smirked. "Come on, if we don't hurry teacher's going to lecture us again."

I stood up and stretched a little. "What day is it?"

Genesis deadpanned. "Don't tell me you forgot."

I became serious. "What?"

"You turned sixteen yesterday so…" Genesis trailed off expecting me to fill in the blank.

I blinked but said nothing.

He slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh for the love of- It's the day we get our wings! The day we've been training for all our lives cause we get our wings!"

"Oh…OH MY GOSH!"

"And we're late!" We both said at the same time.

We scrambled around to get dressed. Genesis had lived with me since I was five. His parents as well as seventy five percent of heaven were fighting demons and they died in battle. At first we didn't get along, but when my mother died, we got closer and now he was like an older brother to me.

We both dashed out of the house.

"I hate running!" I whined.

Genesis ran ahead of me a few steps. "Yeah well, we'll be able to fly pretty soon."

I frowned. "Remind me why I couldn't be born with wings again?"

"You really didn't pay attention to last week's class." Genesis rolled his eyes. "After Lucifer went against God and took one third of heaven's population, curses were put on every angel that went with him. One of the most well known curse took away their natural light as well as the wings of any fallen Arc Angels that later became demons. Now the only way for an ark angel to get his wings is to unlock his light. The light-"

"Is really the loyalty and strength that can only be unlocked by one's dying will to protect something.' Yeah, yeah, that part I remember." I laughed as I sprinted passed him down the street.

Heaven wasn't all bright white lights and pearly gates, it was more natural. It was the most beautiful and serene place ever, but it looked a lot like Earth. We had forests, streams, and all that stuff. But there weren't a lot of adult angels walking around nowadays. Most of them are fighting to guard the North Gate. The North Gate has two openings, one connects the human world to the demon world and the other connects the human world to heaven. Both of the doors are chained together so that should one be opened, the other will be opened to keep things somewhat balanced. The chain that holds them can only be unlocked by a special device that was broken into shards of pure light and given to specific angel families to ensure their safety.

Finally we made it to where we were suppose to meet the other angels at the river we hung out by, that doubled as our usual training area.

My other friends and fellow arc angels in training were waiting with the impatient adults. I recognized all the faces. Undine was with her mom, Ariel; Aria and her dad Nakir, my Dad and of course my teacher were there to. You don't need to be the child of an arc angel to be the next in line of arc angels.

"I know you make a habit out of being late, but this is really bad even for you." Undine teased. Her mother, Ariel, was standing behind her. I was sometimes jealous of how smart and pretty Undine was; she had dark brown hair with some blue streaks in it that complimented her sea foam colored eyes and was the genius of us all.

Genesis was always the most stubborn, brave and hotheaded of all of us. His short brown bangs always fell into amber eyes. He felt that because he was the only male in this generation, he should be the strongest so he could "protect us."

Aria ran up to hug me. "Don't listen to her, she was here three hours early pacing like a madwoman. It's good to know you're still laid back and calm even though we're about to go fight a bunch of demons." Aria was always hyper and funny. She had fiery red hair and hazel eyes that were always full of curiosity. She was very smart but also very naïve.

And me? Well I was the leader. Everyone counted on me to make the final decision. And I felt that it was up to me to keep everyone together.

"Shush you! Your answer to dealing with your worry was bouncing around and doing random ridiculous things. What we should be doing is looking back on everything teacher has taught us for this very day." Undine said.

"Don't worry you guys. If anything goes wrong I'll end up saving us all as usual." Genesis said dramatically as he struck a pose.

I smiled innocently. "In other words we're doomed."

"Children- my apologies, I mean future arc angels, it's time to go." Ariel said warmly as she approached us. My father teleported next to her and gave me a disapproving look.

"Light, Genesis, how can you be late on such an important day? You're not children anymore; you must take full responsibility now and always be ready!"

I looked down guilty. "He was only late cause he couldn't wake me up."

"Well in any case. Let's get going, shall we? I believe enough time has been wasted, are you all ready?" My teacher, none other than Michael himself said in a warm but also strict tone.

We nodded.

Ariel stepped forward. "Everyone please join hands so I can be sure no one is left behind."

We joined hands and I got anxious. Only arc angels had wings, all the other angels could move really fast and teleport. After a few moments I felt weightless and faint. It was an odd feeling, but comfortable in it's own way. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"We're here." Ariel said softly.

We looked around. We were in a clearing in a forest. The air here wasn't as fresh and unpolluted as heaven.

"Now listen, there will only be a few lower leveled demons here. Your job is to stay together and defeat all of them, there are sixteen in total; three for each of you. If you find more than sixteen or there are any higher leveled demons. You are to return here where Ariel will be waiting. I have faith that you will be successful, good bye my students." Michael said sounding proud at his last statement.

"Yes sir." We said in unison.

The adults once again joined hands and vanished completely. Ariel pulled a bag I hadn't noticed before off of her back. "Take these." She handed each of us a sword. Mine was the prettiest in my opinion. It had a gold handle with a red gem in the middle of the blade. All the other swords looked alike. They had silver handles with different colored gems in the center.

I looked at Genesis smirking, he mirrored my expression. "The hunt is on!"

We walked into the forest and sure enough there were a number of lower leveled demons. At first I was scared but after the first six it didn't seem so bad. We were going further into the forest and everything went silent.

"Is that it? Did we get 'em all?" Aria asked looking around curiously.

"No…" Undine said slowly. "I only counted nine."

"What have we here? You're young angels by the looks of it? What are you four doing all the way out here unprotected and alone, hmm?" A voice asked.

WE couldn't pin point where it was coming from, all we knew was whoever was speaking was over us in one of the trees.

"Unprotected? We're the next generation of arc angels! Show your self!" Genesis dared.

"Real smart, let's all go around yelling things like that to who knows what!" Undine whispered sarcastically. I silently agreed. We had no clue who we were up against.

A loud chuckle came from behind us. I spun around but saw nothing.

"Arc angels? You?" The voice mocked. It came from the left this time.

"Who are you?" Aria spoke up.

Five lower leveled demons jumped out from different directions. One of them swung at me but I ducked and rammed my sword through its chest and it turned to ash. Another one snuck up behind Undine while she was fighting. It swung its blade and cut the back of her leg.

"Undine!" I ran forward and brought my blade down on the demons head.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch." She said holding her leg.

"My, you must be new at this. Four angels together would be untouchable by a mere five lower demon. Not that it matters to me. If you truly are the second generation of arc angels, that makes my job a lot easier."

I stayed silent.

"I only need to keep one of you alive." A boy around my age stepped out from behind a tree. He was the one who had been speaking earlier. He looked normal except for his unnaturally pale skin. His eyes were locked on me as he walked towards us smiling. "And I choose…"

Genesis stepped forward holding out his sword. "Keep your distance demon."

The boy stopped. "Hm, I can see you're a problem. You're going to die first."

He pulled out a long slender black sword. "Give me your best."

Genesis ran forward and went to slice the boy in half. The boy blocked without hesitation, and went to strike Genesis. Genesis blocked and dodged but he was more on the offensive. I dashed to help him and tried to attack the boy from behind.

"How dishonorable." The boy mused. He waited for me to get right behind him and turned to deliver a swift kick to my stomach. I went flying back and hit a tree.

"Light!" Genesis was caught off guard for just a moment and the demon stabbed him in the heart.

"GENESIS!" Undine and Aria yelled. They ran to help him but the demon boy stepped in the way and smirked.

"Don't bother, he's dead. What you should be concerned with is your own lives."

"You monster!" Aria yelled as she charged to fight the demon. His smirk widened but Undine ran forward and yanked Aria back.

"No! He wants you to fight him. He a higher leveled demon, we can't just fight him like the others. Think!" Undine said glaring at the boy whose smirk faltered.

"Well at least one of you is smart. You might make things interesting, perhaps you'll be the one I'll leave alive?"

"I'd sooner die than go along with anything you say." Undine spat. I stood and picked my sword up off the ground.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Genesis!" I growled. I never been so filled with rage and hatred. The emotions were foreign to me.

He looked at me again. Unlike the amused, cocky, and malicious looks he gave the others he looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution. "I see. So that boy meant a great deal to you? Well then why don't you stop talking and take his revenge? Or are you to weak and cowardice?"

He may have meant to say it in a mocking tone but it came out different. It was as if he was really interested and wanted to see if I could get Genesis's revenge.

Silence. He ran at me and I didn't back down, my fury blinded me and the next thing I knew I was running at him as well. Our swords clashed in a fierce battle. Aria and Undine tried to help. He faked an attack to the head and when Undine went to block he cut her in half. I was shocked, enraged, but over all I was scared. He kicked Aria in the chest and went to impale her but I stepped in the way and cut across his chest. He jumped back shocked I got a hit off.

I was panting for breath. Aria stood up. "We can't fight him, he's to strong! We need to go back to Ariel!" I nodded and grabbed her hand making a break in the direction we had come. I heard his laughter behind us and the chase was on. We were almost to the clearing!

Just a little further and… "We made it!" I yelled overjoyed this feeling lasted a total of five seconds. Ariel's body was laying in the center of the clearing.

"Oh my gosh!" Aria ran and took her pulse. She brought her hand up to her mouth and tears began streaming down her face. She didn't need to say it out loud for me to know Ariel was dead.

"Aria come on, we have to go!" I said looking around frantically. Did the boy in the forest do this, or someone else?

Aria shook her head and stayed put. I pulled to her feet. "We have to go NOW!"

"What's the rush?" A silky voice said. The boy came out of the woods and slowly walked in our direction.

I grabbed Aria's hand and took off in the opposite direction but demons walked out blocking my path. I turned and made a beeline to my right but more demons came and blocked our exit. I knew it was futile by then But I ran the only other way I could. Finally our only exit was sealed and we were surrounded by demons. This was much more than sixteen, twenty, heck I was willing to bet there were at least fifty!

Aria sobbed. "We're going to die!" She whispered.

"No! I'm going to get us out of here!" I said. I knew I couldn't convince her, I couldn't even convince myself.

The boy walked until he was in front of us.

"If you had your wings, you might stand a chance. When you get your wings you also get an additional boost of strength and speed not to mention your wings are like armor. But you don't have wings do you?" His black hair blew in the wind and his silver eyes were dead serious. He was looking only at me as if Aria no longer existed.

"What do you want?" I whispered barely audible.

"I choose you." He said simply. His eyes trailed to Aria. "I'm sorry, but you're going to die."

His hand went for his sword and something inside me snapped. Shoved Aria behind me causing her to fall in the process and tackled the demon. "I won't let you touch her!"

I felt a surge of power begin to flow through me. It felt like all around my shoulder blades was on fire! My eyes glowed and my senses reached new heights. I pulled back my hand and delivered a hard punch to his face. I pulled back for another one and was sent flying into the air. I hit the ground and rolled clutching my side. He sat up and spat out blood. He looked pissed. He stood up and took two steps toward me but stopped.

"You're just now trying to access your wings? It's a little late for that." Aria tried to sit up but he put his foot on her chest and pushed her back to the floor. All while keeping his gaze locked on my now rising form. "You have an undying will to protect her now that she is the last of your friends. But you need something stronger. You can't just be willing to kill for something. You must be willing to die for something to unlock your true potential! Your weak and foolish, that's the reason she's going to die!"

He stabbed his sword into her chest and I felt my body shut down as her scream echoed all around me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Dead. All of them, dead. He knelt in front of me keeping his eyes leveled with mine.

"I choose you." He repeated in a lower, calm voice.

That was the day I truly died.

[A/N] OMG! That was a long chapter a whole 7 pages (usually I only do 3-4)! Well, at least you get to meet Vergil next chapter, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] XVamp98 Thank you! I was actually really worried I would mess up when I first post this. This story is actually dedicated to Asile3762, the one who suggested I make a Vergil fanfic! I'm glad to know you like it so far. ^_^

Chapter 2: From the Top to the Bottom

I was leaning forward just slightly unconcerned about falling from my suspended spot three feet off the ground. Why wasn't I concerned about falling? Because I had no way to move an inch in any direction even if I wanted to. It had been three years since the demons capture me. Three years of pain and suffering. I had a thick chain wrapped around my mid section that bound my arms to my side and connected to the stone wall behind me dispelling any hope of me breaking the chain. There was another, less thick chain that bound my feet and also was connected to the wall.

Most of the time my face was void of emotion. Happiness, sadness, comfort, all these feelings seemed like an unreal fairytale. Every night I dreamed of my friends and all the things we had done. Three years ago when the demon boy whom I now know as Caligo, brought me to this prison I fought like hell to leave. I attacked any and everything I saw, like a scared animal in a corner.

Caligo was "nice" to me at first. He took off my chains once in a while and always talked to me as if we were friends. That didn't lessen any amount of hate I had for him and we both knew that. He had my cell decorated so it looked almost like a normal room, unless you count the one stone wall that I was currently chained to. It wasn't until the fifth week I was in this hole, that he told me why he kept me alive…

"I presumed you know about what you angel's call 'The Light'? It is the key to the North gate that links Hell to the demon world, yes? During one of the previous, most strategic and well executed attacks on Earth was meant to distract the angels. We had a single agent in heaven that managed to steal nine out of ten of The Light's fragments. However, upon his return he was found out and disposed of; but not before scattering the fragments so that no ordinary angel could track it." Caligo explained. "The only angel that can track it is the leader of the second generation of arc angels." At this he smirked. "I spent years trying to obtain them, but alas I couldn't find a single one. So you can imagine how surprised and overjoyed I was when while taking a relaxing stroll in the forest, I came across you. All I had to do was figure out which one of you was the destined leader, and kill off all the rest! At first I thought it was the boy, but when I looked at you I knew at once that you were special." "So my dear, I hope you can forgive me for killing your useless friends, they would've only hindered you in your quest anyway. So in a sense, I did you a favor."

I scoffed at the memory. It took days of starvation, beatings, and many more unpleasant things to get me to finally agree to helping the demons. Thanks to me, they now had seven out of ten fragments and once again I was refusing to help find the rest.

Caligo strolled into "my room" whistling a random tune. "Hello lovely, how are you today?"

I didn't respond to him. After the first year I promised myself to only speak if it is absolutely necessary.

He nodded pretending I answered. "So are you going to help me locate the eighth fragment today or will we have another repeat of yesterday's misfortunes?"

Silence.

He sighed and leaned on the wall next to me. "Come on work with me here! You think I enjoy your suffering?"

'Yes.' I thought keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"I don't if that's what you're thinking! It's just, you're my trump card. So long as I have you Mundus won't bother any of us. But unless I can convince him that you're only loyal to me, he will stroll in here and take you. Trust me, you think this is bad, it only gets worse for both of us. I can't prove you're loyal unless you help me find the fragments! It's been months since you found the seventh fragment and he's getting impatient."

When I didn't reply he sighed. "Well it looks like I'll be the only one having fun today…again."

He pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of me. "Last time I was gentle, this time I'll make sure you suffer even more."

He pushed a button on the wall by the door and I was lowered just a few inches off the ground. Usually I was sent to the dungeon to be tortured. But it didn't look like he had any weapons this time. I felt more uneasy than usual. He came to a halt in front of me once again and sighed. "I wonder how the blood of an angel tastes…I've killed so many, and I still don't know."

My eyes widened a fraction. His eyes went black and he leaned forward.

"Master Caligo, you have a visitor." One of the maids said from the doorway.

"Who is it?" Caligo snapped.

"H-he wouldn't s-say." She squeaked.

Caligo sighed and pulled away. "I guess I may never know at this rate."

Fifteen minutes went by, or at least I think everything was quiet until…

Crash.

I heard people scream followed by loud banging and shouting. The house shook slightly and it sounded like someone was fighting and they were steadily coming closer to my chamber. I felt a huge surge of power, much greater than Caligo's. It also made me hyper in a sense it felt refreshing, but that may just be a hallucination caused by my lack of eating and sleeping.

The door slammed open and a man with silver hair and a beautiful blue coat strode in. He reminded me a lot of Caligo in many ways. Our eyes met just briefly before Caligo rushed in behind him and the mysterious man turned to face him.

"Son of the traitor, I will kill you!" Caligo was bleeding heavily from a large gash on his right side. I was both amazed and overjoyed at the same time to see him with such an injury. "You could never hope to obtain such power; it is the right of Mundus only!"

"Is that so?" Vergil said rhetorically. He gracefully removed his yamato from its sheath and charged at the man. He was so quick my eyes could barely keep up with him. His swift fluid movements were so precise.

I knew for a fact that if Caligo wasn't distracted by his anger he would be much more efficient in combat but this didn't matter. Even if I had wanted him to win he still wouldn't stand much of a chance.

The man ran his sword straight through his chest. My eyes widened considerable from pure shock. Caligo was still alive and fighting.

"You really think you can kill me?" Caligo said cockily.

"He has my vote." I said in an emotionless tone.

Caligo glared at the stranger. If he did manage to win, I would definitely pay for that comment later.

The man slammed his sword into the other side of Caligo's chest and slid it all the way through his body cutting him clean in half.

He sheathed his sword and looked up at me. "Who are you?"

I didn't answer. Granted this man had just achieved what had been my goal for years; but he was still a demon. I could tell this being that I was stuck in this very room with one or more numerous times. Hate was not a strong enough word to describe how I felt about demons. In my eyes they were all the same.

"Where are the shards of Light?" He continued.

Still I didn't answer and within seconds his blade was pressed to my neck.

"Answer me." He snapped.

"What reasons have I to answer to any demon?" I said keeping my voice leveled and emotionless.

"You must be the angel." He pulled his sword away from my neck and sheathed it. "Come with me."

I was about to ask how I'd manage to do that when the chin that held me began sliding apart. I was free! Thoughts flooded my brain. I can leave, but where will I go? What does this new demon plan to do exactly? ...How do I get out of here in the first place?

"Where do they keep the fragments?" The man said icily interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know I never left this room." I said simply. That was most of the truth; I didn't know where they kept the fragments once they were located, and I wasn't allowed to ever leave this room. But that didn't mean I couldn't find them. When ever I was close to a shard of The Light, I felt a tingling sensation followed by a slight tug in what ever direction it was. However, he didn't need to know that...

"Then I suggest you locate them."

I looked from him to Caligo's lifeless corpse. I walked aroung the man and knelt next to Caligo. I flipped his body over so he was laying on his back and removed the hidden sword on his waist. The familiar gold hilt blade shined almost as bright as the red jewel in the center.

"I suppose I could assist you. But what guarantee do I have that you won't kill me when you have what you want." I asked running my fingers along the dull edge of the blade.

"Guarantee?" The man repeated thinking it over. "Call it a leap of faith."

[A/N] ^_^ Sorry for any weird typo's and stuff (to lazy to go over this chapter) Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] OMG! I had the biggest writer's block ever! I kept my promise, you met Vergil, yay! And I got some nice reviews, bigger YAY! *does happy dance*

Vergil: -_-" Review, perhaps she'll have a heart attack…

Me: O_O

Chapter 3: Killing All That Holds You

I walked through the hallway feeling no particular emotion. I was sure this may have been a rather nice looking place before it was ruined. Most of the blood splattered on the walls was by now. I felt no sympathy or sorrow for any of the demon corps I saw, but when I looked at the innocent corps of a kidnapped human maid I felt a pang of regret. It was only natural to feel something when I looked at a human; I was after all supposed to be one of their main protectors.

My steps never hesitated. After putting some thought into it I realized that so long as I help this demon he'd let me go and I could worry about retrieving the fragments from him later when I was reunited with my fellow angels. At this thought, my mind drifted back to my friends. Had anyone found their bodies? Did they think I was dead too? Were they still out there looking for me? If I tell them my compliance with the demons, they may see me as a trader and have me executed on the spot. Treason was treason no matter who you are. Helping demons find the fragment was one of the greatest acts of treason there was, I wouldn't be surprised if they killed me. No- I can't think like that. This is no time for such doubts!

"What's your name?" I asked the man absentmindedly.

"Why should I tell an angel my name?" He repeated my answer mockingly.

"My name is (f/n), but you can call me Light." I said hesitantly. "And you are?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you. Are we almost to the fragments?"

'What a jerk.' I thought. I felt another burst of power flow through me; similar to the one I felt when I had first seen him. The feeling was just as strong but this time it also felt more…pure I suppose. 'We must be close to the fragments.'

I stopped trying to get a better idea of where this new flow of energy was coming from.

The man stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Stay here." I said. I walked forward a few feet and stopped. "This can't be right." I mumbled. I turned around and walked back passed the man a few feet. Each time the energy faded just slightly. It seemed to be pulling me left, but we were in a long hallway and there was no way to go left without the energy feeling faint.

"What are you trying to do?" The man asked shortly.

'He must think I've lost my mind.' I mused. I put my hand on the wall; the energy was definitely on the other side. 'But how do we get to it?' I tried to think of anything that could help but nothing came to mind.

"We need to get to the other side of this wall, any suggestions?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I have one." Another voice said.

A man glided down the hallway towards us. His golden hair swayed slightly with each step he took he looked around his early twenties. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue that faded into red. "You're looking for the fragments, yes?"

My captor grabbed the hilt of his Yamato but didn't remove it from its sheath.

"Sorry if I scared either of you. I must admit you two have made quite a mess out of this place. My name is Julian by the way. "He halted once he was a good five feet away. "You must be an angel. Only an angel could track down the fragments so easily without knowing so much as where she is. What I find interesting is you gave Caligo such a hard time and he nearly killed you on a number of occasions, what makes you help this young devil so willingly hmm?"

"Why are you here?" I asked ignoring his question. "I take it you've seen the bodies, so what foolish thought drove you to seek out the one who caused it? Even Caligo is dead."

Julian threw his head back and laughed. "Of course that weakling is dead! I told him it was only a matter of time before someone took his place, and you believe I would fear someone because of this? Little one, you still have much to learn!"

I was dumbfounded to say the least.

"But you're both wasting time. I suppose I could help you get those fragments. They're useless to me at the moment." Julian said composing himself.

"How could you possibly help me? The angel already found the fragments I have no use for you."

Julian smirked. "Now, now, lets' not get ahead of ourselves. The angel maybe a good tracker but there's only seven of the ten fragments behind that wall. She is incapable of finding the other fragments because the other fragments aren't just lying around like those were. If you want to find them you're going to need someone with a little more knowledge. Like a four hundred year old demon perhaps?"

"And tell me what's in it for you?" My captor asked.

"Unlike everybody else around here, I know all the secrets of the North Gate. It's not just for linking the human world from one place to the next, it's so much more! I want to witness the birth of the new world when all is revealed. I'm, how do the humans say it? 'An innocent by stander."

I scoffed. "To be innocent is to have one's hands clean of blood and suffering. You, a demon, are not worthy to utter the word. I doubt you know the meaning of innocence! You're all the same, you say you have reasons for unleashing such chaos but in the end, your reasoning is just as poor as Lucifer's."

"Lucifer was a loyal angel. He loved God, and yet God favored humanity. And unlike Lucifer, in exchange for God's love, they presented weapons used to kill themselves with! But I'm sure you haven't been on Earth long enough to witness such evil humans do, and I'm sure the angels haven't told you either. Humans can be just as evil as demons; do you want to know the real difference between the two?" Julian walked forward. "The real difference is that we don't need machines to do the killing."

"Enough! I don't have time for leisurely conversations, where are the other fragments?" My captor snapped.

Julian tore his gaze from me and looked at Vergil. "First things first…" Julian held out his hand and gave me a serious look. "Cut my hand."

I did a double take and reached for my sword. Apparently I took to long because before I could draw it my captor had slid his blade across Julian's hand. Julian turned to the wall thoughtfully as if searching for something. He hesitantly put his hand on the wall and a deep rumble came from it. The wall slid into the floor and before us was another hallway with a table at the far end; this hallway wasn't nearly as long as the one we were already in.

"Who would like to go first? (f/n)? Vergil perhaps?" Julian asked amused by our shocked expressions.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned.

He shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "I have my ways. I said I am over four hundred years old, one can learn quite a lot in that time. "

'Vergil? So that's his name…' I thought glancing at Vergil.

"Well since you're so knowledgeable, you should be the one to go first." Vergil said.

Julian smirked. "You're wiser than I first made you out to be."

Julian stepped into the room and immediately dashed to the right. Seconds later spinning blades came out of the wall. They missed him by mere inches and he continued without hesitation. More blades came out of various places, some of them you could see coming and others were swift and barely noticeable just waiting to be triggered.

Finally he made it to the other side of the hallway and picked up a black steel box with three interesting and familiar symbols on it. I could tell right away that is was angelic scripture He walled back through the hallway normally and handed me the box.

"Only you can open it, we found this not far from the seventh fragment you found. " When we brought it back all the fragments were pulled into it and the box slammed shut. You seem to be having a bad case of De ja vu, I'm sure you recognize angelic scripture when you see it? Tell me, do you know what is written on it?" Julian asked.

I shook my head. "When I touched the seventh fragment I blacked out and lost some of my memory."

"Hm, well then allow me to enlighten you." He pointed to the symbol at the very bottom. "Aria." He pointed to the one above that. "Genesis and lastly-"

"Undine." I finished I felt tears start to rise but forced them back. How could I have forgotten that?

He nodded and gave me a knowing look. "I would never have been able to read it, if I hadn't been the one to move your friends' bodies. That's also how I found out that the symbol for an angel's name appears on their forehead ten minutes after their death."

"You moved their bodies?" I had meant to scream it but it came out in a more leveled tone. 'The other angels don't know that everyone but me is dead…'

"We are going to need to go to a friend of mine. She will be able to acquire some very useful information on how to get the other fragments." Julian stated.

Vergil thought this over.

"Face it, you're not going to get very far without me, and even if you somehow managed, I doubt you have the connections I have that can speed up the process." Julian said convincingly.

"Well, you two do what you will. I will no longer be apart of this." I turned and began walking away.

"Oh? But if you leave now how wouldn't be able to resurrect your friends. In a way, you'd be killing them a second time if you walked away now…"

[A/N] Me: Hmm, well that last sentence was unexpected…Anyway, thank you for the reviews/favorites, it means a lot to an authoress such as myself. And now FIRST PERSON TO LEAVE A REVIEW GETS TO TAKE VERGIL HOME!

Vergil. .


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]Me: I'm back with another new chapter…Where is Vergil?

Dante: I dunno. A girl ran through the door screaming about being the first one to review. She took Vergil and ran.

Me: O_O Well, I'm sure she'll take good care of him? On with the story! XD

Chapter 4: Never to Late

"Oh? But if you leave now how wouldn't be able to resurrect your friends. In a way, you'd be killing them a second time if you walked away now…" Julian said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know a lot about you (f/n)."

"You know NOTHING about me." I spat.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you not suppose to protect your friends? You were always the weakest of them all and yet you were their destined leader. They expected you to get them all home safe. But instead they all died. The entire second generation of arc angels were wiped out, all but you. And for three years you've had to stay chained to a wall helping the very demon who killed them in front of you. You blame yourself for everything that's happened and keep thinking that you could've changed the outcome if only you had been stronger. Am I close or have I missed the mark completely?"

I didn't respond so he continued.

"Well my dear, you should know their deaths are not on your hands, but the hands of your superiors. However playing the blame game won't help anyone now ill it? Instead of going back to the very angels who could've saved your friends you could stay with us and at least resurrect them. Give yourself a second chance to bring them home."

I thought about it. He had to be lying; no one, not even an angel, had the ability to resurrect the dead. "How…How can I bring them back?"

Julian smirked. "Like I said, the North Gate if more than just a door. In quite a few of the prophecies I have read it is said that an angel who has strong enough will and faith, may be granted one of his or her chosen desires when standing before the North Gate. In other words if you help us you can have them all back. Undine, Aria, and Genesis. That is what you desire yes?"

If he was lying I'd be playing right into his hand. But if he was telling the truth, by walking away I was taking away my second chance, or more importantly their second chances. "How I know this isn't a trick? You don't really expect me to trust you."

Julian laughed. "You're a wise one to. If you want proof you'll have to help us summon the Castle of the Fallen. Only an angel with wings of ash and a descendant of Sparda can summon it. The castle was lost for hundreds of years, sealed away by a great arc angel named Karim and Sparda." Julian looked at Vergil when he said the last part.

"How do you know I have black wings?" I asked.

Julian shrugged. "I don't. Do you have black wings?"

'I don't have any wings.' I didn't say this out loud because as an arc angel not having your wings meant you were weak. If it's anything I had learned during my stay with Caligo is what that the weak always die. "No."

Julian arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well that's a problem. But don't worry your pretty head dear, the friend I mentioned earlier can help us with that as well. So if you're both ready to go now, shall we?"

Vergil remained silent as did I.

"Tough crowd." Julian sighed, turning and continuing down the hallway.

We walked for what seemed like hours. We went through corridors, stairwells and seemingly endless hallways. One time we hit a dead end and needed to pass through a mirror on the wall. I had to admit, if I ever did break free there was no way I'd be able to find my way out of wherever we were. Finally we came to huge double door at least nine feet high.

"Is this the way out?" I asked as we walked up to the door.

"Yes, it's a way out, but not the way we're taking." Julian said as he turned down another hallway.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed and tired of walking.

"Because I said so." Julian said smirking he walked into another room and I reluctantly followed.

I noticed that Vergil and Julian were standing absolutely still and looking down at something on the floor.

I decided to take a peek. There was a huge gaping hole with that looked like it was filled with black fire. I took a few steps back. "What are we doing here?"

"Leaving." Julian stated simply. "After you." He said looking at Vergil.

Vergil looked at the hole sure enough, jumped in.

My jaw dropped. "That's our way out?"

Julian put his hand on my shoulder. "How else do you expect to get to the human world? We need to slip through any small gaps we can. Now in you go!"

Before I could protest Julian shoved me into the hole. The last thing I heard was his amused chuckle. It felt like I was falling forever. Suddenly I felt solid ground underneath me. I blinked and looked around. The darkness was gone and I was standing in a park. The sun was high in the sky and the fresh air was wonderful. I hadn't felt the sun warm my skin in a long time. It felt so familiar and in a way comforting.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Julian said killing the peaceful moment.

I ignored him and looked around. "Where is Vergil?"

"Aww, you just escape from hell and instead of being glad you weren't torn to pieces on your way through you're worried about Vergil. How touching."

I wanted to hit him in the face, but that wouldn't help at this point. "Don't we need him to get to the North Gate?"

"I suppose you're right." Julian said looking around. "He has to be close, I'm sure we'll find him."

[A/N] Me: Idk if I got Vergil's personality right…Speaking of Vergil, FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS-

Vergil: NOT AGAIN! *runs out door*

Me: Well that was definitely OOC lmao.


	5. AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Me: O mi Gawd! I hav not updated in a while! *dodges vase* I'm Sorry! Please hear me out! I've been mostly busy with school (my laptop with all the essays and pretty much EVERYTHING ELSE has to be replaced.) And I've running around with my friends trying to get the car fixed. (Needless to say I'm exhausted.)

Vergil: Since when do ppl need a reason to dislike you?

Me. -_- YOU BE QUIET! IF I GET ONE MORE FANGIRL TELLING ME OFF FOR ANSWERING "VERGIL'S" PHONE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Vergil: Well if someone hadn't lost my phone…*glares at Dante*

Me: Which brings me to my next point.

Dante: Lemme guess…You need them to give back Verg's innocents cause he'll need it later?

Me/Vergil:….

Me: Er, not quite what I was going to say but that would be very much appreciated. I think I know who's responsible; but no names will be mentioned…*cough* (insert_screenname_here) *cough* . ANYWAY! Thank you all who hav reviewed I will start updating next week!

…

Me: Vergil, stop flirting with my fans!

Vergil: .


	6. Chapter 5

[A/N] Asile357 Umm…..LOL XD No ur not mean at all! I usually don't add a lot of emphasis on gender (incase there are fanboys who read this?) but it makes sense for me to insinuate that they are female, as I myself am a female who happens to love the twins (mostly Dante.) Also, the comment I made about Vergil's innocence is mainly directed at a friend of mine who happens to be obsessed with Vergil.(She even has giant posters of him covering her walls. O.o)

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING! (I'm assuming since you didn't kill me my sleep you forgive me.) And sorry to everyone who's mad that I couldn't update in so long!

Chapter 5: Megami

We looked for Vergil but he didn't seem to be anywhere in the area.

"It would be very inconvenient if he was torn to shreds on the way through." Julian sighed.

"Inconvenient?" I asked irritated. "It'd be a little more than just 'inconvenient."

"You're right...You know, for an angel you sure have a lot of attitude." Julian teased.

I narrowed my eyes but chose not to reply.

We had been walking in random directions for hours.

Julian held up his hand. "Stop."

I stopped and looked at him annoyed. We were standing infront of an abandoned building. The door was unhinged and the inside was pitch black. I felt a chill run though me as if someone was watching me from inside the shadows.

Julian spoke in a language I couldn't identify and then a scratchy voice spoke.

"Julian? Is that you? Long time no see, tell me, what brings you to the human world?"

"She does." Julian said a little too enthusiastically as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"She smells of demon, but no demon has that pure an aura." The voice said. "Are you going to add her to my collection?"

"No. We are here on more important business." Julian said.

There was a sound like ripping flesh and then bones braking, I also noticed the smell of death. I was appalled to say the least.

"Please come in~" A sickeningly sweet feminine voice invited.

Reluctantly I followed Julian inside.

The floor felt squishy and I tried my best not to think of why the floor would feel that way. I saw a faint green glow far off. I was thankful to see light ahead but at the same time uneasy that I had to come so far into the building. Despite the lack of light, I could swear I saw what looked like deformed corps dragging themselves across the floor around me.

Finally we made it to the room and I gasped at the sight before me. There was a variety of different demons locked in cages.

"Do you like my collection?"

I looked at the person who was talking. There was a rather beautiful woman standing at the end of the room.

"I've spent years catching them and taking care of them. Not many can understand my hobby, but Julian does. He can see beauty in this, that's why I don't mind helping him. Tell me, do you see the beauty within these damned souls?" The woman asked.

"Megami, you can talk to her about your pets later." Julian said impatiently. "I need you to find out how to raise the Castle of the Fallen."

"Castle of the Fallen? Julian, you silly demon, you know you yourself cannot raise the castle even if I did give you the information." The woman laughed.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Just give me the information. Also, do you think you could locate Vergil, the son of Sparda? I brought him with us into the demon world but you know that portal is unstable and he ended up somewhere else."

The woman looked at him thoughtfully then turned and picked up a small black box. "Many people think that the only way to raise the castle is to have a black winged angel, this is not so. I have done a great deal of research on this for the last few hundred years and come across one other way…"

She opened the box and pulled out a key. She walked passed us and I felt a wave of evil energy. She unlocked one of the cages and a huge dog jumped out. It had razor sharp claws, pitch black fur and its eyes were a deep blood red. It growled and opened it's mouth revealing long deadly teeth.

The woman kneeled down and patted its forehead then looked at me and Julian. "I found this hell hound when he was just a little pup, cute isn't he? He will find your friend in record time, he always does."

The dog ran out of the building so fast it looked like nothing more than a blur.

"In the mean time, you best start translating this." She opened a hidden compartment in the wall and pulled out a thin black leather book. "This should tell you what you need to know."

Julian reached for the book but the woman held it out of reach. "Knowledge comes with a price my friend. This isn't your average favor; I could get in a lot of trouble for not handing this over to the big boss downstairs."

"What do you want?" Julian asked.

The woman looked at me. "You my dear are quite the mystery…"

"She's an angel." Julian said bluntly.

The woman's eyes darkened slightly but her smile never faltered. "I want to know who you are." She walked up to me and gave me a serious look. She placed her hand on my forehead. "I am a knowledge seeking demon, one of the last of my kind. The more knowledge I gain the more powerful I become. I collect demons because contrary to popular belief, one could learn quite a lot by being able to witness some of the things they have. I can see the past, present, and small parts of the future. Add to my knowledge…"

She closed her eyes and I felt a sudden shock pass through me. After a few seconds the woman chuckled and removed her hand. "What a pretty nickname, Light. Fitting considering what you are. I think the most amusing part about you is who you chose to die for, such irony. But I suppose when you truly love someone-"

"That's enough Megami." Julian interrupted. "You know better than to speak of things yet to come."

Megami grinned and my confusion and handed me the book. She leaned forward and lowered her voice so only I heard her "In all my years I never thought there was such thing as a wingless angel. You have so much faith and yet, look how he repays you…"

I shook with anger and immediately tried to hit her but she was faster and grabbed my hand.

"Just saying." She said with a small smile playing across her lips. "Good luck Julian, I hope you and your new friends succeed in what you all hope to accomplish. Of course we both know that going to the castle is practically suicide and no one has ever made it passed the sixth floor, but who knows? Maybe you will be an exception."

Even as I was leaving I still felt anger towards the woman. Once outside of the builder I took a deep breath, thankful to be in fresh air.

"Look." Julian nudged me and pointed to our left. I was surprised to see a pissed looking Vergil and the hell hound walking down the street.

Again I felt the familiar power surrounding him and though I hate to admit it, it was comforting in its own unusual way…

[A/N] Me: After writing this chapter I came to a strange realization… I really love gummy bears!

Vergil: I question your mental stability. "-_-

Me: That makes two of us! ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

[A/N] Me: Asile3762 OMG I wish I could see the Nero one! It would be awesome to make a Vergil robot, as for his traits, one thing I like to keep in mind when I'm working on Vergil's personality is his logic. In my opinion Vergil's not evil; he just wants his father's power and will do anything to get it. I can take this idea and apply it to different things. (For example if Vergil wanted a girl, it's most likely that he'd continue to pursue her no matter what.) Another thing is he's cold and (sarcastic at times) but depending on what you're going for he could open up to someone and do things he wouldn't normally do. (After all love makes ppl crazy. lol) Hope that helped!

Vergil: It's amusing that you completely skipped over the fact that she too questioned your sanity…

Chapter 6: Hotel

Julian rented two hotel rooms for us to stay until he finished translating the book Megami gave him. I sat on my bed and looked from Julian to Vergil.

"…Why are you both staring at me?" I asked becoming uncomfortable.

"Are you sure she'll stay put?" Vergil asked Julian emotionlessly.

Julian looked at me as if expecting me to answer for myself. I shrugged. Truthfully, I didn't have much of a choice. If I wanted my friends back, I'd have to break a few rules. That meant "assisting" demons. But why not mess with their minds a little?

Julian smirked as if catching on. "Well, if you're really that worried about your little angel, why don't you stay with her tonight?"

My eyes widened. "Hell. No."

Vergil didn't seem to like the idea much either.

Julian's smirk widened. "Hmm, kids these days take no initiative. Vergil, since you aren't busy you can help me translate the book. Oh, and don't worry too much about the angel, I heard one of their main rules is to keep their word."

"You're supposed to talk about people when they're out of earshot." I pointed out.

Julian shrugged. "Come on then, hopefully we'll be able to summon the castle within the week."

Julian left the room with Vergil trailing behind him.

I hadn't realized how sleepy I was until I leaned back onto the bed. I closed my eyes for just a moment and fell asleep…

I was running from something. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell it was close. I heard what sounded like large flapping wings. I was nearly out of breath and running on pure adrenaline. I felt someone shove me from behind and fell to the ground. There wasn't carpet like in the hotel, it was black marble. The moonlight filtering through large windows lit the hallway I was in.

I rolled onto my back and looked up to see who or what had pushed me.

A silhouette stood two feet away from me. The moonlight reflected off of the pitch black armor it wore as well as the blood red sword in its hand. But the huge black angel like wings it had was the most surprising.

"Does the traitor have any last words?" The voice was almost mechanical.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not a traitor!" My voice sounded weak and trembled with every other word.

The silhouette stepped forward, raising his sword. "Oh lost one, may you find peace in death."

"(f/n)!"

I closed my eyes. Something splashed all over me; confused, I hesitantly opened my eyes.

I was covered in blood, and the silhouette was lying on the floor next to me. I lifted off its helmet and gasped. The angelic scripture on his forehead read "Zacharael".

'Why is that so familiar?' I thought as I looked at the dead angel next to me.

"He was an angel?" Another male voice said.

I knew right away that whoever was talking was the one who had just saved my life, but it was to dark to see his face.

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Looks like you were having a bad dream." Julian said. He was sitting on the side of the bed watching me curiously. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." I said harsher than necessary. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Julian laughed. "Alright. Well I'm here when you need me."

'What is it with this demon?' I thought looking at him skeptically. "How long was I asleep? Did you finish translating?"

Julian became more serious. "I'm not sure exactly, I wasn't keeping track of the time. We were up most of the night translating; and no, we are not finished. However it is a new day, and I think I have a pretty good understanding of the ritual."

"Well what does it require?" I asked.

"Since we don't have a black winged angel, we need the names of the three angels that were assigned to guard it. We also need strong blood of both a demon and an angle." Julian said, "We already have the blood, but I need to find out the names of the three guardians."

"Three guardians?…That's why his name seemed so familiar! In my dream an angel had attacked me, his name was Zacharael; he was one of the guardians!"

"He attacked you?" Julian asked intrigued, "Did he say why?"

'He said I was a traitor…' I thought bitterly.

"(f/n)?"

"No, he didn't say why." I said shrugging.

I could tell Julian didn't believe me.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, it was just a dream." Julian stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh, and before I forget, I bought you some clothes. They're hanging up on the back of the bathroom door. No need to thank me, after all we can't let you walk around in rags now can we?"

Julian left and I slid off of the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. 'I'm raising the Castle of the Fallen. This is going ought to be interesting day…'

[A/N] Me: I forgot to mention b4 that I can only update on weekends now. :(

Vergil: Does this mean I get days off?

Me: Nope. You don't get a check either! *pats head* ^_^

Vergil: -_-"

Me: Anyway, SamCroft2010 Lol, nice try, but I know something you don't. I know that Nero's one true weakness is tacos! *pulls out taco*

Nero: No...can't resist…must obey…the taco!


	8. Chapter 7

[A/N] Me: Do you ever wonder what your children would look like if you married a gopher?

Vergil:…no…

Me: Me either…In any case, SamCroft2010 Um..LOL! I agree completely with everything you said. And yes, Dante as lost it, but we still luv him. XD Sombra- The Resurrection Thaaaank you! ^_^ Asile3762 You're welcome; I can't wait to see it, it's such an awesome idea! (One that will cause a lot of happy fan girls to die of heart attacks.) Hmm, it's nice to know those tranq guns I bought everyone for Christmas actually came in handy? XD

Vergil: You buy ppl Tranq guns for Christmas?

Me: Maaaybe~ ^_^

Chapter 7: Open the Gate

I took a long hot shower to relax my nerves. I got dressed and was mildly surprised to find Vergil sitting on my bed reading. He didn't acknowledge my presence even after I sat next to him. Neither of us said anything. I hadn't bothered to really study his overall appearance until now. He had to be about nineteen, just like me. He had his usual calculative expression. I had to admit had to be one of the most perfect looking guys I'd ever met. He had a perfect build and flawless skin; I liked his eyes the best though. They changed from dark brown to the beautiful icy blue they were now.[1] Before I knew it my eyes were trailing his lips with thoughts none to innocent...

I mentally slapped myself. 'What am I talking about?' I felt my face heat up just slightly. 'No, I'm not going there. I'm just…exhausted from all that's happened.' I reasoned.

"Where is Julian?" I asked suddenly. I didn't really care at the moment, I just needed a distraction.

"He went to see Megami." Vergil replied.

"Oh." I mumbled. "…Did he say when he'd be back?"

As if on cue Julian walked in looking exceptionally happy. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

His smile turned into smirk when he looked at me and Vergil. "Nice to see you two getting along."

I narrowed my eyes and he smiled innocently. "Alright kids, time to go."

I noticed Vergil's eyes darken when Julian called him a "kid". Vergil closed the book and we followed Julian outside.

"Were you able to find the names of the guardians, Vergil?" Julian asked as we walked into a clearing in the forest. I shuddered. This clearing looked a lot like where I first fought Caligo.

Julian gave me a knowing look. "Sorry to drag you back here kiddo, but this place has a high concentration of energy. That makes it a perfect place for this ritual."

We walked to the center and stopped.

I noticed a small portion of the grass was a deep red color. I felt sick to my stomach. That had to be where he ki…k-killed…Aria.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Julian asked.

Vergil looked almost annoyed with my sudden change in attitude. I couldn't really blame him; after all he had no idea the hell I went through.

I nodded.

Julian pulled out a long silver dagger and knelt down next to the deep red grass. "Zacharael, I call to you and command you to open the gate."

Julian motioned for me to come over to him and I hesitantly stepped forward. He grabbed my hand and held it over the dark grass. Then, in one swift move; he used the dagger to cut my hand and let the blood pour onto the grass. I winced but said nothing. He released my hand after a minute and motioned for Vergil to come. "I assume you know what to do, Vergil?"

Vergil stepped forward and took the knife from Julian. He pressed it to his own hand and cut. His blood poured onto the ground, but he seemed unfazed. "Xaphan, I call to you and command you to open the gate."

He tossed the knife back to Julian who caught it was ease. "And last but not least, you my dear must call on the most powerful guardian. His name is…" Julian looked at Vergil expecting him to fill in the name.

"Sraosha." Vergil said.

I took a deep breath. "Sraosha, I call on you and command you to open the door to the fallen castle."

The temperature dropped and the ground started shaking. I stumbled and fell.

The sky flashed red and dark grey clouds started to stretch across the sky. I was starting to regret my decision…

The ground started to split in two and what looked like eerie black fog seeped though the cracks. Now there was a huge black mass of fog in the sky. The fog cleared and revealed huge castle floating in mid-air. The walls were black with big gold angelic markings on it.

Julian grinned. "I never thought in all my years I would get to see this glorious place."

I gaped at the castle. It was nothing like what I had imagined. I felt an intense fear. I'm not the type to freak out just cause something looks a little creepy, but it wasn't just the outside that scared me. I had read a little about this castle and now it was all coming back to me. The guardians there were some of the strongest angels. They were trained to kill every living thing that entered the castle. It didn't matter if you were a human, angel, or a demon. After being there for decades the guardians became merciless killers. The only reason they weren't turned into demons was because their job was to keep the castle in balance. They had to make sure that neither good nor bad could open the North Gate.

"Alright kids, let's get moving!" Julian said enthusiastically.

There was no doubt about it, he had to be insane.

Julian pulled me to my feet and pat my head. "Don't worry; everything will be fine, you'll see."

He walked toward the castle. I stepped over one of the smaller cracks in the earth and something reached for me. I moved out of the way and drew my sword.

"Don't bother." Julian said. "That one can't get to you. The opening is to narrow. However, I would like to get a move on before they do start climbing out; by then there will be hundreds of them."

I walked around the disfigured arm and watched the ground intent on avoiding anything grabbing me.

[A/N] Me: Vergil Sparda is on facebook?

Vergil: Everyone is on facebook…how did you find out about me?

Me: Lol I just looked up your name. Anyway, I wrote most of this at school and decided to post this chapter early. Hope you liked! ^_^

[1] One of the most interesting things about Vergil and Dante is their eyes change between brown and blue (they're usually blue though). I didn't really notice that until I played DMC 3 a second time and in one of the cut scenes where Vergil's facing the camera it shows his eyes change from brown to blue. (I think it was in more than one cut scene but as I said before I haven't played the games in almost a year.)


	9. Chapter 8

[A/N] Me: Gosh does writer's block kill…

Vergil: That's no excuse! You've been giving Dante more attention, and now you'll die for it!

Me: O.o

Julian: Vergil didn't we talk about this? If you go around killing every girl that annoys you you'll never get a stable relationship!

Me/Vergil:….

Chapter 8: Getting In

When we got close to the giant hovering castle I realized our next dilemma.

"Um…how are we supposed to get up there exactly?" I asked staring up at the castle.

"We fly of course." Julian said as if it were obvious.

I felt frustration and panic as I tried to think of how I could explain the fact that it was impossible for me to fly EVER. I looked at Vergil expecting him to point out the fact that he didn't have wings but blue static started to surround him followed by a small burst of energy. He had gone devil trigger, something I should have expected. Now he had large blue wings. I looked back to Julian who had a small smirk.

"But you don't have wings." I pointed out hoping he'd find another way to get to the castle.

"I'll manage." Julian said smirking. "But that's not why you asked is it?"

When I didn't respond he gave me a knowing look then shifted his gaze to Vergil who looked impatient as ever.

'Oh shi-'

"It seems your angel's wings are still damaged from being chained up for the last three years." Julian said glancing at me. "Isn't that right my dear?"

I nearly sighed in relief and gave a slight nod.

"You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth." Vergil remarked.

"Vergil, that's no way to treat a lady." Julian said pretending to be shocked by his statement. "Now you kids sort things out and I'll see you at the top. Remember Vergil, it's bad luck to kill an angel, especially one so special."

With that, long bat-like bony wings ripped out of Julian's back and he jumped into the air.

I heard Vergil said something about cutting Julian's head off, and I felt myself being lifted off of the ground seconds later. I gasped in surprise when Vergil picked me up and flapped his wings. Within seconds we were at least fifteen feet in the air. Now to be completely honest, I have never flown in my life (there aren't exactly planes in heaven), so I was more than a little nervous watching the ground get further away.

"Vergil if you drop me I'm going to kill you." I blurted trying to stay calm.

I could've sworn I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye, but I was much to focused on the thought of him letting go to be sure.

'Don't panic (f/n). What is it that humans say? Don't look down?' I looked up and saw huge black serpent like creatures flying around the castle. Thankfully they were at the top of the castle and not the part we were flying to, but it still made me unease. I absentmindedly leaned against Vergil and let out a small sigh.

'I can't back out now can I?' I thought sarcastically. 'I'm definitely going to kill Julian for this.'

When I realized how comfortable I was with Vergil holding me I blushed. 'This is no time for that! He's still a demon! A really hot demon but a demon none the less!...Did I really just think that?'

I looked back to the castle to distract myself. Two black double doors at least twelve feet high automatically opened as if beckoning us. I still didn't find it welcoming in the least.

Vergil landed and put me down. I watched curiously as his wings retracted and then Julian ruined the moment.

"Well wasn't that was a cute picture?" Julian said almost teasingly. "To be completely honest you two are just adorable together."

Vergil reached for his yamato. "You're talking out of turn is beginning to annoy me Julian." He said in a warning tone.

Julian tilted his head slightly unfazed by the threat. "Is that so? I'm sorry you feel that way Vergil. And I thought we were bonding. I guess I'll have to be extra careful when you no longer need my help; but until then why don't we try to get along, huh? After all, you have little to know knowledge about this place and that alone can be the death of you. Besides, you don't want to spill blood in front of the lady do you?"

"Would you stop dragging my into everything you say!" I said dryly.

Julian held up his hands defensively and let out a chuckle. "You're on his side! I should've expected that. All right you win, now how about we put our childish differences aside keep moving, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes and Julian turned with a satisfied smirk and led the way.

The doors closed behind us making it impossible to leave the same way we came in. Lamps all along the walls started to light illuminating the large room. The floor was black marble and the walls were silver. There was black velvet carpet leading from the doors up the stairs before us. The stairs lead up to another black door which was significant smaller than the ones we had just come through.

Vergil followed Julian up the stairs with me trailing behind. Julian ran his hand across some faded gold lettering that was carved into the door. Like the outside of the castle, it was written in angelic script.

"Leave now or forever be damned. Your soul left to rot within." Julian read aloud. He glanced over his shoulder at us. "Sounds lovely. I guess all angels are straight to the point, ne?" He pushed the door open.

The door led to a room with burgundy walls and a statue made of black stone standing in the center. The statue had wings, a sword in its right hand, and seemed to be wearing armor. There was also gold writing carved into the floor in front of it.

'He looks just like the angel that tried to kill me in my dream.' I thought looking at the statue. "Zacharael, the angel of Surrender, and third chosen guardian."

"(f/n)."

I walked around the statue to see why Vergil was calling me. Ridiculous as it seems, I could've sword the statue was watching my every move, fully aware of my presence.

'Now I'm just being paranoid.' I thought getting a little annoyed with myself. I knew better than to show fear; especially at a time like this.

Vergil was holding a silver door open and looking at me expectantly. I glanced once more at the statue before following him deeper into the castle.

There were huge windows in the surprisingly bright hallway. The walls were silver and big doors with intricate designs lined the walls to my left.

"How do you know where we're going?" I asked trying to break the boring silence.

Julian glanced over his shoulder at me with a knowing smirk. "It's a secret."

I was getting increasingly agitated with Julian. "What are you ten?" I snapped.

He pretended to think about it. "No, are you?"

Before I could tell him off, Vergil stopped short causing me to crash into him. He unsheathed his yamato with one hand and wrapped the other around my waist. He jumped back pulling me with him, seconds later twelve or so demons pulled themselves out of the walls screeching, moaning and growling in pain.

Most of the demons had landed where we had been seconds before. Some were clutching their faces while others swung their scythes blindly. I noticed what looked like steam coming off their faces and bright green liquid poured from where their eyes would've been. Each time a drop of green liquid hit the floor it would melt and form small holes in the marble. One of the demons put it's hand on the wall. I watched the wall corrode and by then it was obvious the suspicious liquid was acid.

The demons let out more screeches before the turned into dust and sand. The dust and sand sunk into the floor and I could still hear the echoes of their screeches.

My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"That was mildly disturbing." Julian said nonchalantly. "Let's go."

"Mildly disturbing is a bit of an understatement." I said glaring at him.

"Well would you like to end up like them?" Julian asked. "No? Then I suggest we keep moving and avoid getting acid splashed into our faces. Besides, you have me to protect you!" He struck a cliché heroic pose and I almost smiled.

Almost.

'He sounded just like-no, now is not the time." I brushed my bangs out of my face and nodded. He did have a point. The sooner we got out of here the better. 'At least those were just demons.' I thought trying to stay positive. (Something I was never to good at mind you.)

Julian snickered.

When he saw my half confused half annoyed expression he clarified.

"Comfortable?" He teased pointing to Vergil's arm which was still wrapped securely around my waist.

He released me and sheathed his yamato. My face turned crimson. 'I hope this doesn't become a common thing…'

We continued down the hall in silence.

"Here it is kids." Julian said breaking the silence.

We stopped in front of a door that looked a lot like all the others.

"How do you know this is it?" I asked reaching for the handle. Julian grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Not that door kiddo." Julian said releasing me. "That one."

I looked at where he was pointing and deadpanned. "Julian, I know you make a habit out of irritating people but this is getting a little ridiculous."

He gave me a blank stare before turning back to the wall next to the door I had been about to open.

"What joke?"

"That's a wall." I stated bluntly.

He blinked a few times before roughly grabbing my shoulder and shoving me into the wall. Okay, let me rephrase that, he shoved me through the wall. I fell straight through the wall, which felt more like water in my opinion, and wound up falling face first onto another marble floor.

Vergil stepped over me followed by Julian who was nice enough to help me up. Note the sarcasm. I pulled my hand back to punch him in the face but he ducked grabbed my hand just before it connected.

"Well someone's touchy." Julian said. "But I suppose that was rude of me."

My free hand grabbed my sword and aimed it at his throat. He released my hand and leaned back causing my attack to miss completely. "Now you're over reacting just a bit don't you think?"

"(f/n)." Vergil said. "We're wasting time here."

I reluctantly put my sword away. Usually I didn't so willingly listen to Vergil, but again, he had a point.

"What's next?" Vergil asked sending Julian an icy glare that would give most people an instant heart attack.

"See for yourself." Julian said gesturing to the room we were in.

I looked across the room at the large black door with an odd circular hole in the center of it. There was also grey stone statue of a man with a sorrowful expression on his face. He was looking up at a shiny red orb that was in the hands of a statue of an angel. The angel stood at the top of a staircase to the very right of the room looking down at the man with pity.

"Let me guess, we need that orb to get through the door." I said looking at the orb.

"Yep."

I walked passed the man and up the stone staircase to the angel. There was some writing on the pedestal she was standing on. It was the first and probably only thing written in English. "Take the leap of Faith and fear not death."

I blinked. 'I don't see how that applies to this room in the least but okay.' I took the orb and the stairs crumbled. 'Oh great, I have to be at least ten feet off the ground.'

The angle started to cry blood and the next thing I knew I was sent flying backwards off the ledge. I dropped the orb and the wall below the angel opened revealing three holes. The middle hole shot out a think metal spike that stabbed into my stomach and pinned me to the wall. It felt like some one grabbed both of my hands and held them against the wall. Two more spikes shot out and nailed my hands to the wall. I was pretty sure I screamed at one point or another, especially when the spike hit me in the stomach, but I was much to distracted by the pain. I noticed slimy black liquid on the spikes as well as my blood.

Well go figure, the spikes were also poisoned. Don't I have the greatest luck? Actually, this was also rather ironic if you think about it. I, an angel, had just been crucified. Heh, go figure right?

I hadn't noticed how close I was to the floor until I saw Julian and Vergil run towards me. Vergil reached me first and Julian stopped to pick up the red orb I had dropped.

"Why do you always run ahead before thinking things through?" Julian sighed standing up.

I wasn't annoyed by the statement. Even though he could have worded it better I could tell by the tone that he was concerned, upset, and probably guilty too…Or maybe that was just the poison getting to my head.

Vergil reached for the spike in my left hand first. He gave me a look that clearly told me this was going to be very painful. He swiftly pulled it out and I barley stifled a cry. The next one I was ready for and managed to stay silent. Then the worst part came, removing the slightly bigger spike from my stomach.

I couldn't help but scream and he pulled it out. Unlike the others, this spike was deeper in the wall making it harder to remove. Finally after a few excruciating seconds it was out and I fell forward. Vergil caught me before I hit the floor and held me up since I couldn't seem to get my legs to work at the moment.

"She's loosing a lot of blood; we should get that taken care of before…" Julian trailed off.

"V-Vergil…" I was barely audible but I was sure he still heard me. I pulled back just slightly and looked at his face. Something flashed in his eyes; worry, concern maybe? Whatever it was seemed genuine but before I could figure out anything else I collapsed against him and blacked out.

[A/N] Me: I'm still writing a second person story on the side so sorry if I slip up and write 'You' or something like that. I'm also to lazy to re-read this entire chapter so… Anyway, I wrote a reeeeeeeealy long chapter for you guys! See? SEE? ^_^

*crickets*

Vergil: Are you certain people still read this?

Me: *sheepish smile* Uh, well…we'll find out in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

[A/N] Me: Me: OMG, hey guys. I am soooo ubber sorry for not updating!

Vergil: Raise your hand if you want to bite her head off.

Me: 0_0 Holy cow! I-I- Umm, I just realized I left the oven on! Gotta go, bye! *jumps out window and runs down the block*

Vergil: Wha-But you live here! Where are you-*sigh*….Hn. Anyway I hope you appreciate this since I now have to write it myself.

Chapter 9: Unfortunate Attachments

When I woke up I had four strange realizations. The first was I was lying down on some smooth surface, the second, I was FREEZING. As soon as this thought crossed my mind however, I felt a sudden warmth wrap around me giving me a strange comfort, which brings me to my next realization. Vergil's scent was a lot stronger than before. Thought I hate to admit it, it made me blush. He had to be close and I was rather thankful for that. Much like when we first met, I still found his scent addicting. It was both calming and exciting at the same time. I know I must sound like a weird stalker but it was true.

"Aw you're worried." A teasing voice chuckled.

"Is that what you think?" A significantly colder, more irritated voice replied.

"Well, you've been here for awhile now, I just wanted to tell you I found the perfect cure to the poison so you don't have to panic… or however you express your emotions." I could tell by now it was Julian speaking. "To tell you the truth, I was a little worried myself."

"Panic? Don't be absurd, such emotions are useless and tend to get one killed." Vergil snapped. "And don't ever compare yourself to me." He sounded a bit disgusted when he said the last part.

"Alright, but it's your jacket she's wearing not mine." Julian chuckled.

Wait jacket? Vergil's? My mind quickly recalled the earlier events and my eyes snapped open. I sat up and felt hot pain shoot through my stomach followed by an intense nausea. I grimaced.

"Hello sleeping beauty, welcome back to the living-ah, well whatever you angels consider us these days." Julian said jokingly. He was standing next to the desk I was laying on and Vergil was leaning back onto the adjacent wall (minus the trench coat of course) reading another book.

I looked down at what had been keeping me warm and sure enough it was a smooth blue and gold jacket with some blood on it. I forced down a blush and Julian made me lay back down. I was in a room that faintly reminded me of my Dad's study.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Julian asked more serious.

"Bad I guess." I mumbled.

"Well, since you took the job of being hero, you were asleep for the last two days and therefore put us two days behind schedule." Julian said.

"TWO DAYS?" I said louder than necessary. Vergil glanced up from his book and gave a disapproving look before continuing his reading.

"Yes, two long days of which both of us worried endlessly about your safety." Julian said purposely exaggerating. "Especially Vergil. Oh! Who knows what trama his mind must've secretly gone through!"

Vergil's grip on the book visibly tightened and he looked like he was trying his best not to walk over and snap Julian's neck.

I rolled my eyes. "And the good news?"

"We have something that will not only cure the poison that will undoubtedly kill you in the next fifteen minutes; but it will also heal your major wounds." Julian said cheerfully.

"Really? What is it?" I asked relieved and a bit surprised.

"It's a secret you just have to trust me." Julian said. Even though he sounded like he was amused his expression had a rare seriousness to it. He was holding a vial in his hands.

"What is it?" I repeated more cautiously.

"If I tell you, you won't drink it. You and your bloody morals." Julian muttered, I still heard him clearly.

"Julian, what is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red apple that had an unusual glow about it. The stem was golden and I instantly knew what it was.

"You've got to be kidding." I said looking at the apple skeptically. "Where did you get that? No one has seen forbidden fruit since Adam and Eve. More importantly it's strictly forbidden for anyone to eat. It gives humans too much knowledge and can also cause bad things for angels and demons as well. Of course I wouldn't eat it!"

"You don't have to eat it; I've extracted the juice from it, so all you have to do is drink some of it. It's just enough for you to get the healing properties without side effects." Julian said as he went to hand me a vial with bright honey colored liquid..

I shook my head. My mind was all ready made up. "No, it's bad enough I'm helping you; the more rules I break the worse things will get, don't you understand that?"

"So am I to presume you dying is a better alternative?" Vergil finally spoke up.

I stayed silent. I couldn't argue with that but at the same time I would never think of breaking one of the top rules; especially after I heard the consequences and what happened to those before me.

"I really can't." I said forcing myself to sit up. "… Oh. My. Gosh."

I wrapped Vergil's jacket tighter around me and tried to block out some of the severe pain. I was just now noticing one of the most awkward and embarrassing parts of this situation. "What happened to my shirt, and I swear to high heavens if you say any joke or stupid comment, I'll kill you where you stand. That goes for both of you!" I narrowed my eyes silently adding. 'Even if I'm pretty sure Vergil is smarter than that.'

Julian and Vergil stayed silent for a few seconds; both probably thinking over my threat and how to best explain where my shirt was.

Julian was the first to speak. "You're still wearing it…just differently. That wound had to be bandaged some how, or you would have bled to death…"

"You took my shirt off?" I practically yelled seething.

"Woah! I never said I in particular did anything when it came to that part; ask your precious half devil for those details. I was busy out looking for a cure." Julian smirked.

I was beyond pissed. 'Well at least it wasn't Julian- wait. That's not supposed to matter!'

"Vergil?" I said slowly as I glared at him.

He had a blank expression and didn't seem concerned in the least.

"Stop being childish." Vergil said simply before going back to reading whatever stupid ancient book was in his hands. "We have more important matters to attend to, such as you healing so we can find the rest of the Light fragments."

"This IS an important matter, and I'm not being childish!" I protested. "And I just say I'm NOT drinking that!"

I stormed out of the room before either of them said anything else that would cause me to kill them. (Though in my current condition I'd need a miracle to do that anyway; and I get a lot less of those these days.)

"So how do you propose we get her to drink it? Neither of us wants her to die, and on the off chance you really don't care, she's still vital to the plan." Julian said low enough for only Vergil to hear.

Vergil closed the book and took the vial from Julian.

I leaned against the wall feeling a little short of breath. The poison was definitely killing me. Was I being selfish for sacrificing my friends second chance for the sake of morals that may not even count anymore? Perhaps. I just wished there was another way…

I leaned my head back feeling my face heat up for a different reason. I slid my arms into the sleeves of Vergil's jacket and pulled it tightly around me, careful not to irritate my wound any more. I groaned in annoyance at the fact that my mind was still trying to register why I got impaled and…the fact the Vergil of all people had to take my shirt off. 'WHY DO I KEEP GOING BACK TO THAT?' I mentally scolded myself wishing I'd be able to forget about it.

Yeah like that would happen. I rolled my eyes. 'Who am I kidding, he's a demon! Well, half, but whatever. Though his father did help save humanity (which in my opinion should be enough to redeem Sparda) and the way heaven looked at him changed. He was still a demon, and therefore we were not to associate with him unless given permission from the highest level of the Angelic order, but he still earned our respect. With that in mind, I wonder if maybe…Maybe they'd forgive me for helping him, so long as he didn't do anything evil with whatever amount of power he received from the Northern Gate. After all, he is the son of Sparda…half demon, kinda mean, antisocial, really hot, very deadly- wait what was that last part?'

I heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall towards me. I looked up to see Vergil with the same blank expression as earlier. His hands were empty so I felt a little less guarded. At least if the potion was in his pocket or something I could tell the moment he reached for it. But he didn't reach for it. Our eyes locked. Mine were still guarded and his almost uncaring.

He paused briefly before teleporting in front of me and pinning both my hands above my head.

"Vergil, what are you-"

He leaned forward and crashed his lips into mine. My mind went completely blank and I froze. I could swear every demon within a twelve hundred mile radius could hear how loud my heart was beating.

Suddenly my mouth filled with a sweet substance and I automatically swallowed before realizing my mistake. He pulled away and I felt his warm breath fan across my bright red face. I glared at him feeling stupid for not knowing it was a trap.

"Why did you do that?"

"I doubt you would've drank it had I just asked you."

I really was trying my best to stay pissed off at him but my face was still an interesting shade of red and I felt more self conscious than angry. Dear father, what have I gotten myself into. I'm failing my duty as an Arc angel to the max. "Stupid demon." I muttered childishly.

"Stubborn angel." He replied with a barely noticeable smirk.

I hated the fact that I couldn't stop blushing, and the butterflies in my stomach, and most of all, the intense want too lean forward and kiss him…again. I breathed in his scent and before I knew it I was leaning forward he gave me a curious look but didn't protest to my obvious intention.

"Okay guys now we need to-WOW, sorry to interrupt!"

I jumped at the sound of Julian's voice and my face got darker, if possible. I tried to back up but I was still against a wall. Vergil pulled back seemingly unfazed and straightened himself out. Julian laughed and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. "Don't mind me, I'll go research...something. Besides I don't mind taking an extra fifteen minute break; or maybe twenty…well I guess in this case a few hours. Just keep the books clean."

I wanted to disappear, fall in a hole, crawl under a rock, you get the picture right? This whole situation was both confusing, awkward, and completely embarrassing.

"Oh and before I go, did you drink the potion?" Julian asked looking at me over his shoulder.

I nodded.

Julian's smirk widened. "He must have been very persuasive."

Again I turned crimson and Vergil spoke up.

"Where are we going next?" Vergil asked in a business like tone.

"Why ask me, shouldn't you two know? Well there is an empty room here, a few down the hall-"

"Julian." Vergil said giving the man a cold look to tell him to stop joking.

Julian chuckled again. "Alright, if you insist on getting back to business; we need to get to the room of souls. It should be three or four floors above exactly where we're currently standing. That room leads to the chambers of the second guardian of this castle, Xaphan. He was in charge of hiding two of the fragments."

"Alright, so how do we get there?" I asked as my face finally returned to its proper color.

"Well, there are many hidden chambers that could lead there, most of which are designed to throw you off or just kill you. Sadly, I don't know which is which."

"That's comforting." I said sarcastically.

"If you think that's bad, wait until you hear this." Julian sighed. "Apparently ever since we got to the castle someone or something has been following a good distance behind us. Whoever it is, he's moving very fast and I keep loosing track of exactly how close he is. I thought we threw him off after you were injured; but it seems he's a lot closer than I thought…"

I narrowed my eyes. "And just now mentioning this?"

"You seemed on edge even without the information." Julian replied. "Besides, I thought it was just another demon. However, it's not a demon at all. Whatever it is, I believe it's looking for you (f/n)."

As soon as the words left his mouth I heard a faint clanking. Like someone was walking on the marble floors dressed in the typical metal armor you see the knights wear in movies.

[A/N] Me: See V? I told you people still read this!

Vergil: Since when do you call me 'V'?

Me: Since we're friends and you luv me?

Vergil: What in seven hells gave you that idea?

Me: *Awkward silence.* Well anyway I've been neglecting this story in favor of DMA cause it had more reviews and such but then I woke up this morning and a very angry Vergil was threatening to eat my poor beloved kitten if I didn't update so…It won't happen again! BTW for those of you who read DMA, about the major delay…umm...Arkham suddenly decided he didn't want to die AGAIN, so he left and I can't do the ultimate-team-up-to-fight-scene-of-awesomeness just yet. You ppls rock! PEACES!

-Kool Baby Sniper Kitty


	11. Chapter 10

[A/N] Me: Hiyas ppl, first of all, how are you? ...Oh, really? Mhmm, well I hope this next chapter will make things better than they might be at this current moment. Oh, me?

Well, I went out and bought a copy of DMC 3 to help my sis get a good fight scene for her other fanfic and then our little brother thought it'd be WONDERFUL if he cut of the game as soon as we nearly beat the whole thing(and did I mention he lost my memory card?).

Vergil: Stop complaining; at least I stopped you both from cutting his head off so you don't get jail time. Anyway, ignore the authoress...er, the authoress's sister...and any screams of pain you may hear. Enjoy.  
>_<p>

Chapter 10: Prayers Left Unanswered

"You seemed on edge even without the information." Julian replied. "Besides, I thought it was just another demon. However, it's not a demon at all. Whatever it is, I believe it's looking for you (f/n)."

As soon as the words left his mouth I heard a faint clanking. Like someone was walking on the marble floors dressed in the typical metal armor you see the knights wear in movies.

The hallway we were in seemed to go on at least another twenty feet, gosh this place was big! Suddenly the clanking stopped. I felt colder all of a sudden. I automatically tried to pull Vergil's coat tighter around me, but I couldn't move. Time seemed to be frozen for me and I started to fade in and out. One minute, I was in the worst castle imaginable, the next minute I was picturing myself back in heaven with my friends.

I heard giggles, far off and sunlight spilled over me. My vision blurred so much I couldn't make out any more of my surroundings, but I still felt completely relaxed. Then I heard whispers. They were low and far away, but steadily they got louder and louder. Even though it sounded like hundreds of voices were all speaking at once, I could tell by picking up bits and pieces of what they were saying, that they were praying. And then all at once they stopped and everything went silent.

I blinked a few time feeling really light headed. I looked over to see Julian with a much more serious expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to respond. Beside my small headache, I was fine physically, but I still had a feeling there was something very wrong. "We should leave. Quickly."

Julian nodded and I looked to Vergil, who as usual had an unreadable expression.

The sound of clanking metal started up again and a figure walked into view. He was about 6"7 dressed in heavy black and gold armor, his helmet hid his face from view and armored wings were behind him slightly folded back. The only feature you could see was his long red hair flowing behind him that matched his blood red sword.

Vergil placed his hand on the hilt of his sword expecting him to strike at any minute.

Once the figure was a good ten feet away he stopped and held out his sword so it pointed directly at me. "Identify yourself." He demanded in a low, robotic tone.

"(f/n) (l/n)." I replied softly. "You. I remember you…Zachariel, right."

He seemed to ignore the rest of your statement and lowered his sword just slightly. "(f/n) (l/n), daughter of Gabriel and Haniel; student of Michael and proclaimed leader of the second generation Arc angels. Correct?"

"Y-yeah." I couldn't believe he knew so much about me; well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, nearly every angel knew of me since I was supposed to be of a higher status once I completed my training, but still!

His grip on his sword tightened. "I shall relieve you of your title, and have deemed you unworthy of being considered an Arc angel."

I gaped. 'He what?' "What are you talking about? You can't do that!"

The sword started glowing a bright red. "You have assisted in the resurrection of this fallen Castle, tasted of the forbidden fruit, willingly brought demons with you, and did not attempt to notify anyone that you were still alive. With the evidence presented, I changed your title to Fallen. Child, may you find peace with our creator as I return you as a nothing more than a soul awaiting its purification."

"W-what?" I stepped forward. I felt my stomach sink and the worst feeling possible overwhelmed me, including guilt, selfishness, and fear. "You don't understand! I'm not a traitor, I'm still an angel!"

I felt close to tears, though there was no way I would cry right now. The gravity of the whole situation was setting in and I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Zachariel, a fellow angel, was calling me a traitor and planning on killing me. My head was filled with reasons for my actions, but I was only now realizing that all they ever were was excuses for a selfish satisfaction. After all, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions…

Zachariel charged forward.

"Vergil, now is not the time to fight him, he can and will kill us!" Julian said grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back out of the way as Zachariel and Vergil's fierce battle began.

Vergil was obviously ignoring him.

Zachariel unimaginably fast despite wearing heavy armor and wielding a large sword, still Vergil blocked all of his attacks. Zachariel raised his sword over his head and tried to bring it down on Vergil who quickly parried and tried to stab him in the chest. Zachariel jumped backed as if expecting that and caught Vergil's blade with his armored hand.

"You. Vergil, first son of Sparda, wielder of legendary sword yamato, a half devil…Tell me, did you know that a very, very long time ago, your father was an angel?"

Vergil quickly snatched his sword back and went to cut off Zachariel's head but was easily blocked.

"What you say makes no sense. Only some foolish humans called my father an angel." Vergil replied as their swords continued to clash.

Zachariel seemed to let out a deep laugh. "You know so very little! I see now that you are not as wise as you may think; perhaps you should've asked your father about such things. No matter, despite the achievements your father has made protecting the humans, you yourself has not done anything commendable, so I see no reason I should hesitate in killing you as well. You have broken a law in the Angelic Order, now receive your punishment!"

Zachariel got faster and even Vergil was having a hard time blocking his attacks. Vergil jumped back and quickly swung yamato diagonally, even though the blade didn't touch Zachariel, blade marks appeared on his armor and blood started flowing down onto the marble floor. He stood still before a crack was heard and clean cut pieces his armor split apart and fell to the floor.

"I must admit…It is the first time in a long time that someone has gotten to pierce my armor, but you will need more than that to kill a guardian."

His chest plate was not in pieces, but instead of more material or even flesh, there was only darkness, with a shard of Light where his heart was supposed to go; still blood pored out of the hole in his chest staining his armor red. Without warning, Zachariel threw his blade forward sending it straight threw Vergil, until the blade was fully threw his back. Then in a matter of seconds, Zachariel was in front of him and swiftly snatching his sword out and lifting his fist to punch Vergil. Vergil jumped back teleporting a few feet in front of where Julian had pulled me. He was crouched down, breathing heavy and clearly in pain; still he never took his eyes of his opponent.

Julian was muttering something that sounded like a spell of some sort, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I looked down at Vergil and then lifted my gaze to Zachariel.

I let out a shaky breath I hadn't known I was holding, and drew my own sword as Zachariel marched forward. I started down the hall and Zachariel stopped.

"You wish to fight me?" His tone was once again robotic, but it didn't lack emotion. He sounded confused and if I didn't know any better, a little hurt. "You clearly not went against our father, merely…lost your way. I only wish to send you on so hopefully you can be purified and accepted. Yet you choose to fight me, your brother, an angel, for him." He pointed his sword at Vergil. "A devil?"

To say I was horribly confused and really conflicted was an understatement. If I went with Zachariel, there's a HUGE chance I was going to die, and he'd of course kill Vergil and Julian. But if I did fight to help them, it would go against everything I've ever known.

Zachariel took another step forward snapping me out of my thoughts. "I can't." I replied automatically.

He stopped again.

"I know you don't understand, but I can't turn back now." I said. My voice came out firm but inside I felt like I'd collapse at any moment. "I'm sorry. This isn't just about me anymore; it's for Genesis and all the others."

"I see. So you say anything to justify your sinful actions." Zachariel raised his sword. "Then you are to far gone to have any hope of salvation…fallen angel."

I had to admit, that hurt.

All of a sudden the floor shook and the entire hallway seemed to be shifting, it was as if the entire castle was turning and twisting like a giant rubix cube.

"(f/n), come on there isn't much time before the door to lower levels is cut off from the rest of the castle!" Julian yelled above the loud rumbling. The roof started to cave near the back and long cracks made their way across the wall until the entire wall to our left crumbled. The light from the setting sun poured in and Zachariel spread his big black wings.

"I will not allow you to jeopardize the safety of Heaven and Earth." Zachariel said. "No matter what business you may have here, I am sure it is evil."

A large crystal door appeared at the end of the hall, and its doors opened wide, probably the only welcoming thing we'd find in this castle.

Vergil stepped forward so he stood next to me. He wiped away the blood that had trickled from his mouth when Zachariel impaled him. "And who are you to condemn others for what you think? If you admit that you're not God then you don't know for certain what to make of her intentions. Perhaps the legend of the guardians loosing their minds do to isolation is true. Is this your way of justifying your own actions? Or maybe you've come to love being able to spill blood without consequence?"

I looked at Vergil unable to hide my shock.

Zachariel let out a low growl before charging forward. The ground between us fell to the Earth miles below.

The crystal doors were slowly closing and Julian was still yelling for us to come on.

"Vergil, the doors are closing we have to go!" I said bringing this to his attention.

Zachariel was still running toward us despite the gap being to big to jump over. Vergil quickly grabbed my arm and we rushed to the door.

Zachariel jumped of the ledge and his wings spread to their full size as he flew to the other end aiming his sword at me. Vergil shoved me through the doors and turned just in time to block Zachariel's attacks.

Zachariel didn't hesitate for a moment and was once again swinging full force.

Julian rushed forward shoving Vergil and Zachariel's blade cut into his shoulder. Julian ignored the pain and his entire left arm turned black, large claws came out of it as he blocked Zachariel's next attack before ramming his arm straight through where his stomach would be.

"Both of you go!" Julian yelled as he reached to literally tear off half of Zachariel's wings before shoving him off the edge.

Despite everything, I still got the urge to jump off the cliff and try to help Zachariel. It was my job to help heaven, all angel were my family. As an Arc angel my main duty was to keep demons away from the North Gate at all costs, but then again, I never really completed my training. So I never really became an Arc angel, did I?

I walked to the edge, and Zachariel's gaze snapped to mine. I could feel his rage, and sense of betrayal, it was slowly mixing together as he harbored more and more hatred for me.

"I'm sorry."

Julian let out an annoyed growled and snatched me away from the edge, practically dragging me through the crystal doors just before they slammed shut.

Vergil looked out of breath but didn't show any sign that he was still hurt or in pain; but I knew he wasn't healed yet. Nearly all angelic weapons were coated in the purist, holiest water, straight from the Garden of Eden. It would take him awhile to completely heal, and longer for the pain to go away.

"Now, I know that demons aren't the friendliest creatures, but I think you angles need to rethink your way of welcoming guests." Julian muttered.  
>_<p>

[A/N] Me: Oh the drama! Oh the betrayal! Oh the confusion-

Vergil: *Slaps me with a pillow* Stop babbling and finish so I can go home.

Me: -_-…..Weeeell anyway, I sowwy if this chapter sux, the "real" authoress is ubber busy and decided to let her sis (me) have a shot at writing a chapter. I'd just ~LOVE~ to thank all you peeps who favorite the story! Perhaps if I put Nero up for adoption you'll review? Come on, you know you want to~

For just one review a chapter, you can make sure Nero has a home and a family that cares. Just look at him. *Nero's in the background tied to a chair with a shirt that says "hug me"* Who wouldn't want to see a smile on that kid's face? You too, can take him home!

You know what to do!

~Go ahead and review~


	12. Chapter 11

[A/N] Me: I was going to apologize for not updating in a while, but that wouldn't change you being upset with me. So instead, I'll just give you Vergil.

Vergil: *stands up and pulls out yamato* DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?

Me: Mmm…not really. Btw I replaced your sword with a squeaky toy! *turns to readers* He's all yours!

P.S. Incase you didn't figure it out yet Zacharael is Zachariah, but his original name was Zacharael…I'm not sure how it changed but I guess it was always pronounced the same so they changed the spelling…? Idk.

**Recap: flash backs are in _italics _These are 'thoughts' and this is "Spoken".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Hard to Kill<p>

I walked to the edge, and Zacharael's gaze snapped to mine. I could feel his rage, and sense of betrayal, it was slowly mixing together as he harbored more and more hatred for me.

"I'm sorry."

Julian let out an annoyed growled and snatched me away from the edge, practically dragging me through the crystal doors just before they slammed shut.

Vergil looked out of breath but didn't show any sign that he was still hurt or in pain; but I knew he wasn't healed yet. Nearly all angelic weapons were coated in the purist, holiest water, straight from the Garden of Eden. It would take him awhile to completely heal, and longer for the pain to go away.

"Now, I know that demons aren't the friendliest creatures, but I think you angles need to rethink your way of welcoming guests." Julian muttered.

I didn't respond. 'What have I done? I betrayed my own kind! I let a fellow angel die, and for what? Demons?'

I had fallen a few feet behind the others so Vergil was ahead, then Julian, then me. A loud roar echoed all around us but nothing else was in the hall. Suddenly, the floor between me and Julian cracked.

I stopped and another roar was heard before Zacharael burst through the floor and landed in front of me. His wing was still torn making his movements sloppy and uneven. I gaped as his glowing golden eyes locked with mine.

I took a few steps back and pulled out my sword, raising it just in time to block his first attack. He moved his sword to his left hand and swung it horizontally. I went to block the attack and he lifted me into the air with his spare hand and threw me down the hall.

I hit the floor and slid. Another loud thundering sound was heard as the hole in the floor separating me and Julian got bigger. I scrambled to my feet and reached for the sword next to me, but Zacharael was fast he delivered a swift kick to my side. I heard a sickening snap as I once again went sailing through the air and onto the hard marble floor. I managed to pull myself up and run down the hall to the other door.

Loud clanking was heard as Zacharael ran after me. He was definitely getting weaker since he chose to conserve his energy instead of teleporting. I made it to the door and pushed it open as I sprinted down another hallway. This hall had long windows that almost reached the ceiling, but silver drapes blocked out the sun making it darker than the other halls.

I was running on pure adrenaline and it was starting to look more and more like I wasn't going to make it to the other end of the hall. I felt something shove me from behind and I tumbled to the ground. I rolled onto my back and saw Zacharael towering over me.

"You don't understand I'm not a traitor!" I yelled, though it was in vain since he would never believe me.

"Oh pitiful fallen soul, find peace in death." He said raising his sword.

It was just like in my dream…

"(f/n)!"

He brought the blade down in one swift motion, but it stopped before it reached me. I heard what sounded almost like a gasp before blood poured out of his helmet. A small snap was heard. Zacharael's head slid cleanly off his shoulders then his body fell forward and landed next to me. I stared into his eyes as the bright gold lights dulled until they faded completely. Parts of the helmet shattered but he seemed to be made entirely of darkness. A small white light appeared on his forehead and then disappeared leaving a golden angelic symbol for Zacharael's name.

I slid away from the body shaking. I heard someone call me but I couldn't tear my eyes from Zacharael. I'd managed to cause the death of yet another angel…

I felt a cold hand cup my face and turn it away from the dead angel. Vergil's usual cold and calculative stare seemed a little softer. "We have to go; the lower levels are being sealed off."

I nodded and slowly stood up casting one last glance at Zacharael. The floor underneath him started to ripple like water and his body sunk into it before it once again solidified leaving no trace of the body.

Vergil was holding my wrist, probably so I wouldn't fall behind while he did his 50mph walk. I had to jog a little just to keep up with his long strides! We stopped suddenly and I looked down at the Earth miles below. I suddenly felt a little dizzy and automatically took a step back, but Vergil pulled me forward again.

"There's no way we can make that, over half the hallway is collapsed!...Vergil what are you-" Before I could finish, Vergil lifted me and jumped off the edge.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop as if I was on a rollercoaster. 'Is he insane? He's seriously wounded, there's no way he could think flying is a good idea!' I was tempted to say this out loud but if I annoyed him he might either loose concentration and fall, or drop me; both ended in me falling to my death.

After a few seconds his wings spread and let off the same blue sparks from before, though they were more violent now. A cold wind hit my and I suppressed a shudder. I looked down for just a second. The sun had set behind a building and though I couldn't see it from where I was, the moon was probably visible now. I brought my gaze back up to the walls that were now floating without a floor, but still connected to the rest of the castle. The door we had to go through had about four inches of ground left in front of it, once that crumbled the door would most likely fall and then…well, I'm not sure what would happen then…

Vergil wasn't as smooth in flying as he had been, more than likely because Eden's holy water was starting to weaken him. Were he not a son of Sparda he probably wouldn't even be able to walk by himself at this point.

We made it to the door and it opened on its own. Julian stood on the other side screaming for us to hurry up. Vergil landed almost loosing his balance as his wings receded into his back. He put me down and I looked back at the door that had slammed itself shut. Then something occurred to me…

"Where's my sword?" I mumbled to myself. I resisted the urge to slap myself when I realized I didn't pick it up. "Crap!" I reached for the door and Julian's gaze turned from Vergil to me.

"(f/n) don't!"

I opened the door and gasped in shock. There was no collapsing hallway or sky view of the earth, now there was a threatening black void. I felt another cold rush of air, but instead of it pushing out, it felt more like it was trying to pull me in. Julian ran forward and pulled me back slamming the door. There was a loud rumbling sound and the ground shook. If we weren't in midair I'd suggest it was an earthquake. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. The door I'd just opened crumbled and a huge stone wall was behind it.

"Looks like we just barely made it." Julian said sounding relieved.

"What was all that?" I asked staring at him in both anger and confusion.

"This castle has a defense mechanism, sort of like a…self destruct button." Julian explained. "You could say it's a fail safe. If the first guardian fails to stop you within a certain amount of time after the castle is raised, the lower levels are completely sealed off to prevent you from getting any further. Then you're left to rot as you wander through the lower levels, that is, unless something kills you."

"And you didn't think this was something you should share with the rest of us?" I snapped glaring at him.

"How much time do we have before the rest of it is sealed off?" Vergil spoke up. He was also glaring at Julian.

"There's no way to know that. Time passes differently for each section. It could be the fourth of July in 2008 down there, and the first of September in 2013 up here."

"How is that even possible? Heaven and hell aren't like that!"

He turned to me and smiled. "This is neither heaven nor hell; this castle is more like a void. Time is…unnecessary. Now, shall we go find a clue as to where we go next or will you two continue to stand around glaring at me? Or perhaps you want me to leave so you can have some-" He gave me and Vergil a suggestive smirk. "-alone time?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed away before he could see my reddening face. I heard Vergil scoff and Julian's chuckle echoed through the halls.

"No need to be embarrassed! You may come from two of the strongest bloodlines, but you're still a boy and you're still a girl. And that's in the nature of everything!"

"Shut up before I kill you!" I yelled without turning around.

Julian caught up to me but I kept my gaze locked straight ahead. He draped his arm over my shoulder and laughed. "Alright I tried! Since Vergil won't take advantage of our peculiar situation I will. Besides, we make a much better couple don't we?"

A brief look of surprised washed over Julian's face when he heard Vergil let out a low growl. He looked back over his shoulder at said half devil who was walking a few feet behind them.

I tried to completely block out everything around me so I didn't attempt to murder the two demons, though Vergil didn't really do anything.

Julian smirked at the male's stotic face. It amused him greatly that despite his almost perfect ability to hide what he was thinking, Julian could see the growing anger in his icy blue eyes. Julian admitted it could be dangerous provoking the son of Sparda, but then again, he had but a fragment of his true potential, at least that's what he gathered from watching the fight between him and Zacharael.

Vergil may not have any actual feelings for the angel (at least that what he told himself) but he was never one to back down from a challenge. But this wasn't really a challenge was it? It was just Julian trying to antagonize him, and a small voice in the back of his head told him it was working. He mentally shook it off deciding he shouldn't care either way. 'When I acquire my power, I'll have no use for either of them.' His lip twitched and a barely noticeable smirk slid onto his face at the thought of him tearing Julian apart.

Though he still hadn't decided what to do with the angel…

A loud groan sounded catching everyone's attention.

"Sounds like a heavy metal door or something." I thought out loud. The hall looked a lot like the rest of the castle, hard black marble floor and stone walls, except it branched off into two separate directions. Going further down the hall, I noticed both ways led to a dead end. There were no doors, windows, or mirrors; just solid wall.

Julian had taken his arm from around me and took a step forward. and his eyes flashed black. He crouched down and looked around as if expecting something. "There's something wrong." He announced.

I arched an eyebrow. "You sure you're not just loosin' it?"

"No, I sense it too." Vergil said placing a hand over his sword.

I shifted nervously. "Seriously guys, what are you talking about? And if this is a joke, I'm murdering you both."

They didn't respond. Both of their eyes locked on the wall to our left.

"It's coming from there." Julian said lowering his voice as if something else would hear him.

I shook my head still not understanding what they meant. "It looks like a normal wall to me."

A second later a loud shriek was heard on the other side of the wall. There was a series of pounding and then cracks started to appear. Something was definitely trying to break through.

I took a step back waiting for the wall to collapse from the pounding, another shriek was heard and debris was sent flying everywhere as the wall burst. A large black winged creature let out another screech and glared at us with bright red eyes.

"Is that a…" I trailed off staring dumbfounded at the creature that barely fit inside the hall.

"Yes (f/n), it's a supposed-to-be-extinct dragon." Julian said looking almost as shocked as me. "I have certainly underestimated the security of this place."

"YOU THINK!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

The dragon roared and charged down the hallway.

Vergil pushed me back into the area we'd just left so I was out of the way of the rampaging beast. He took a step back and swung his sword, his movements seemed precise, but they were to fast for me see; and it looked more like he was hitting the air since the dragon hadn't reached him yet. Julian tensed before moving to the far left. The creature shrieked as blood poured from its right leg and more cuts appeared on its neck and face.

"It would've been nice to warn me before you did that!" Julian barked

A could've sworn I saw Vergil smirk. "I was hoping you'd get caught in the cross fire."

Julian yelled something back but the sound of the dragons pained cries drowned him out.

'A friggin' dragon, you've got to be kidding me…'

* * *

><p>[AN] Me: So this is the next installment of Battle for Heaven. The whole castle and dragon thing is cliché, yes? To be honest it was the first thing that came to mind and I kinda just…didn't have any better ideas at the moment. *sheepish smile*

Vergil: I hate kittehs! All kittehs!*looks at my kitten* Awww, I mean, eww…I shall spare your life, but ONLY because I shall raise you to be evil! I'll call you mittens, and we shall take over the world together!

Cat: O_o…mew?

Reviews are nice, they help pay for Vergil's vacation! *cough*therapy*cough*. Plz review~


	13. Chapter 12

[A/N] Me: Ya'know less people reviewed than usual. I should stop this story-

Vergil: NO! *covers my mouth* Um, it was a joke! She doesn't mean it!

Me:…?

Vergil: *whispers* Look at the reviews!

Lightslighting: I personally think it's rather weird that Vergil has a strange love/hate obsession with "kittehs" but Idk, maybe he secretly wanted one, and when he finally got one it bit his nose…ANYWAY! Glad you liked it~

Asile3762: . . . .

Me: I see, you can be very scary when you want to be. xD Okaaaaay~ Since it's against the law to suddenly stop a Vergil fanfic (and because I don't want to be eated!) I shall continue. SO without further ado~

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: An Angel with Two Broken Wings<p>

_Julian yelled something back but the sound of the dragon's pained cries drowned him out._

'_A friggin' dragon, you've got to be kidding me…'_

The dragon looked more enraged as it charged down the hallway once again.

Julian rushed forward and hit it in its injured leg hoping to at least slow it down, but instead the dragon roared lower its head and rushing forward to throw Julian back. Vergil simply stepped to the side and let Julian continue flying back until he hit the floor.

The dragon paused and its lips parted as if it were trying to grin. It took a few steps back and exhaled though its nose. Black smoke started to fill the hallway making it hard to see and even harder to breath. Then there was a massive burst of light that shot passed the opening of the section of the hall I was in. Coughing I stumbled back and my eyes widened. It wasn't light, it was fire! And Vergil and Julian had no way of escaping the blast!

I placed my hand against the wall for support as my coughing fit continued. I was beyond worried, there was a one percent chance they'd survive that, if that much! After a minute the fire stopped, but the thick smoke was still there. I stumbled a little before falling against the wall and sliding to the ground. I couldn't breath, there was too much smoke and it was burning my lungs.

There was another roar and a huge shadow, barely noticeable though the smoke, marched in front of the opening. I couldn't seem to get my legs to move and I couldn't tell what it was from where I was sitting; but sure enough it revealed itself. A big, yet slender scaly head with ivory horns that contrast the hard black exterior, lowered itself to my height so its dark red eyes bore into my own.

It moved closer but didn't attack. I studied its face; it looked as if it were glaring at me with untamed fury, so why wasn't it attacking? I looked up at its forehead and noticed a dark grey symbol that blended in with the rest of its body. It was the symbol for Zacharael.

"You were his pet?" I chocked out.

It lifted its head up and down as if nodding and then pulled back a little before opening its mouth, revealing a small fireball that was getting bigger by the second.

'So it wanted me to know why it was going to kill me, before it killed me, well isn't that lovely.' I thought sarcastically as I stared at the fire building up in its mouth.

I willed my legs to move and managed to slowly pull myself up, despite feeling like I was made of led and still unable to breath the air around me. It backed up more and breathed fire I stumbled back and another shadow, though not as big as the dragons, dashed past the opening and tackled it. I brought my arms up shielding my face out of reflex as the fire rushed past me, causing Vergil's coat to catch fire.

Whatever had tackled the dragon ran through the opening and jumped on me knocking me to the ground. I blinked a few times trying to ignore the painful burning sensations I felt. It was clearly a devil, and though it looked nothing like any of the pictures I'd ever seen, his basic form looked similar to Sparda's. It was red and electricity seemed to spark around its body.

More fire filled the hallway and then another screech from the dragon was heard followed by a loud snap and a roar of agony. The devil had pulled me up and wrapped its wings around me shielding me from another blast of fire.

Once the fire stopped, it released me and disappeared into the smoke. No longer having anything or anyone to hold me up I collapsed. I had wanted to call it back and figure out who (or what) it was, but I couldn't speak. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I couldn't move. This would be the second time I blacked out, but at this point I welcomed the sleep over the pain I felt. A figure crouched down in front of me and gave me a curious look. This one didn't look like Sparda, "it" was more human, male to be precise. He reminded me a lot of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Vergil?" I whispered before falling into a deep slumber.  
>_<p>

I stirred and despite being unable to open my eyes, I could tell I wasn't in the same place because the air I was breathing was much cleaner and colder. The movement I felt stopped briefly then picked up again. Someone was carrying me…

"So you're awake…" A voice said after a minute. It wasn't a question, and I didn't answer.

The movement stopped again and I felt myself being put down onto a cold hard surface, most likely the floor. I forced my eyes to open and found myself starring into bright blue ones, though they weren't nearly as cold as Vergil's. I briefly took in every detail of his face. He looked exactly like Vergil, but his presence felt completely different.

"You're not Vergil." I concluded attempting to slide away from this new person; sadly the wall behind me prevented me from doing so.

He smirked. "Nope. But I should've guessed this was all his fault. He would get all high and mighty and suddenly decide to raise a giant castle."

Perhaps it shouldn't have, considering they were two different people, but his sarcastic and laid back attitude completely shocked me. He noticed this and his smirk widened. "I'm Dante, the fun brother, and you are…?" He explained.

It took me a second to find my voice. "(f/n), but you can call me Light."

He nodded and then glanced down at my clothes and a different kind a smirk appeared on his face. "Sooo, Light, is there any particular reason you're wearing my brother's jacket?" He asked teasingly.

I felt my face heat up. "Um, that is, a-a long story!" I said. I mentally slapped myself for saying something so stupid. That was bound to give him the wrong idea! "I mean I got injured and he helped me."

"He 'helped you' huh?"

My face turned and even brighter shade of red. "Not like that!"

"Suuuure." He chuckled. "Well anyway, what are you doing here? Is it a part of the job description of being Vergil's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I said, perhaps too quickly. He opened his mouth to make another comment but I spoke first. "I'm here because I need to…help my friends." I said careful not to say too much.

"Hm…" He stared intently at me trying to determine whether or not I was lying. After a few seconds he shrugged and stood up.

"Hey," I looked up at him confused. "How did you even get here if the lower levels are sealed off?"

"Express elevator." He replied nonchalantly.

I was going to point out the fact that there were no elevators here, but decided it didn't matter either way. "Where is Vergil?"

Dante smirked again and I shook my head. "I'm asking because he was with me before the dragon attacked."

"I thought I sensed him." He said more to himself. "I don't know babe, but he has to be around here somewhere."

My eye twitched, did he really just call me 'babe'.

"We should get going." He said glancing down the hall

"We?" I repeated arching an eyebrow. 'I already have to put up with two devils, now I need to travel with THIS one?' I inwardly complained.

He smirked and extended his hand to help me up. "I'm not sure my brother would appreciate me leaving his girl alone in a place like this."

I let him pull me up and gave him a half hearted glare. "I said I'm not his girlfriend."

"Well whatever the kids are calling it these days." He replied tuning out the rest of my protests.

'He's EXACTLY like Julian!'

We walked on in silence for a while. My legs still felt a little heavy and I had a slight headache, but at least I was still alive…though I don't know what happened to Vergil; or Julian for that matter.

I stopped suddenly and stared to my left. Dante stopped too and gave me a curious look. I put my hand on the wall feeling a familiar tug.

'There's another shard of light!' I smiled. 'I can tell it's close, though it's not directly on the other side of the wall. If I can get to it I'll only need the other two shards and then I'll be able to bring everyone home!'

"Babe?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and mentally slapped myself for forgetting that there was a demon right next to me. I quickly pulled my hand back and tried to come up with an excuse for my weird behavior. "I thought I heard something on the other side of the wall." I replied dumbly.

"There probably is, this place is filled with demons…Why are your eyes glowing?"

"My eyes?" I whispered. I walked past him and to the nearest window in the long hall we were in. It was incredibly huge (of course) and even though it didn't have curtains, I couldn't see outside. Every thing was a light grey as if we were in a cloud, though the sky was clear last I checked. I looked closely at my reflection in the glass and say that indeed my eyes were glowing a faint golden color.

"Your presence isn't that of a demon."

I stopped looking at my reflection, but continued staring out of the window listening to Dante.

"But a human's eyes can't glow like that. So what are you?"

I shifted feeling my stomach tighten. If I told him I was an angel, he might try to use me to track down the other shards, but if I lie…Well I can't come up with a good lie for that anyway… "What I am doesn't matter." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Should've expected that." He muttered.

A loud cackle echoed down the halls and to my surprise, Dante pulled out guns instead of a sword.

'I guess they have less in common than I thought…' I stared down the hall at the big skeletal demon in black robes glided down. It's long purple and black scythe went sailing through the air when the creature threw it.

Dante did a simple side step and shot at the demon. The demon let out a scream of pain before disappearing into smoke.

"Tch. Is that it?" Dante asked sounding bored.

As if on cue more puffs of smoke appeared all through the hall. When the smoke cleared more demons were left it their place, but these looked different. They wore white robes on their bony frames, and instead of scythes they held out their hands and electricity shot from their fingertips.

"What the-"

"Move!" Dante yelled before dashing over and grabbing me. He jumped just as a large stream of light shot where I was. When the electricity stopped there was a scorch mark on the floor and the carpet around that spot was gone.

Dante landed and released me. He smirked pulling out his second gun. "Now this is more like it!"

* * *

><p>[AN] Me: This is the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story~You probably weren't expecting him to show up were you? Well sadly Dante's only present for two chapters in this story-

Dante: Whaaaaat? Why!

Me: Because Vergil said he doesn't want you invading his fanfic and taking up his screen time. Anywho~ I reeeeally wanted to post this earlier, but I couldn't. Btw no worries about me ever ditching this story, after all- *points to Vergil holding yamato to my throat* I'm-eh, "obligated" to finish this~

Vergil: *smirks* Until next time then, and remember to review! Mittens do the disclaimer!

My Cat(now referred to as Mittens): …Mew…


	14. Chapter 13

[A/N] Me: Wowza, this story is pretty popular as well. Apparently your strange love for "kittehs" has paid off. XD

Vergil: I DON NOT LOVE KITTEHS!

Mittens: mew

Vergil:….except mittens…*picks up kitten* BUT ONLY CAUSE I'M RAISING HIM TO BE EVIL! *looks at kitten and walks away* Come on mittens let's go torture Dante with your cuteness~

**[Typos were shamelessly ignored thanks to the exceptionally lazy authoress -.- Also, you will understand the reasoning behind this chapter's title next chapter.]**

Chapter 13: The Start of Seven Sins

[Previously]_As if on cue more puffs of smoke appeared all through the hall. When the smoke cleared more demons were left it their place, but these looked different. They wore white robes on their bony frames, and instead of scythes they held out their hands and electricity shot from their fingertips. _

"_What the-"_

"_Move!" Dante yelled before dashing over and grabbing me. He jumped just as a large stream of light shot where I was. When the electricity stopped there was a scorch mark on the floor and the carpet around that spot was gone. _

_Dante landed and released me. He smirked pulling out his second gun. "Now this is more like it!"_

Dante fired off six shots, each one hit dead center of various demons' heads; but the more he killed the more they appeared.

"This isn't working!" I said ducking a beam of light. "We need to go, NOW!"

Dante nodded putting his guns back and pulling out his sword. "I'll cut us a path, just stay behind me."

Before I could respond he dashed forward and impaled one of the demons. He cut another in half and turned barely avoiding a blast of light. I stayed close behind him and focused on avoiding the many beams of light flying past us.

"Where are we going to go? There's no way we can make it all the way to the end of the hall with this many of them shooting at us!" I said as a beam of light shot in front of my feet. "I can't move any faster in my current condition!"

"Don't worry, we'll make it." He replied pulling out his guns once again and shooting at the demons.

No, wait…how could these be demons if they're shooting holy light?

I looked closely at them and noticed that the streams of light were pure white instead of yellow or blue light typical lightning. Not only that, but when they hit something not only is the spot they hit affected, but all around where the attack hits is also burned. Yeah, definitely holy light. I ducked a beam of light and glanced to my left where it had come from. My eyes widened. This "demon" was close enough for me to see it's forehead underneath its hood and much to my shock, it had an angelic symbol on its head.

"How is that possible?" I whispered.

"Look out!"

I was roughly pulled up from my still crouched position and quickly yanked back just as four beams of light hit where I was.

"Babe, now's a really bad time to be spacing out don't ya think?" Dante commented continuing to shoot at the demons.

"Y-yeah." I replied pushing those thoughts to the back of my head for now.

More of these "demons" were spawning and the hallway was becoming more and more crowded despite Dante shooting them.

Dante sighed frustrated. "Man these things are really annoying me now. "

"It's no use, killing them is only making things worse! You can't fight them like normal demons we need to find another way out of here!"

A loud rumbling sound echoed through the floor and it felt like the entire castle shook.

"Don't tell me we have to fight another giant monster so soon!" I complained as the rumbling got louder. The "demons" stopped shooting and me and Dante and turned to the stare at the wall on my right.

I moved so I was standing in front of the window and away from the wall.

"Great now what?"

As soon as Dante got the question out, the wall burst open causing a cloud of dust and rubble to fill the hall. None of the "demons" focused on me and Dante anymore; now they all shot at whatever was still hidden from view in the cloud of dust. One by one, they stopped fighting and disappeared in a small burst of white light. The ones that stayed behind stopped shooting for just a second and a giant leech like creature burst forth and jumped on one. Despite being shot with holy light the creature devoured the "demon" and moved on to the others as if their attacks were nothing.

"As much as I love a party, you should probably start moving to the next room." Dante said as he took aim at the creature.

I nodded and took off through the now deserted hallway. The leech like creature let out a piercing sound and charged forward. Dante pulled out rebellion and dug the sword into the creature's mouth. Another piercing sound came from it and I had to cover my ears. The creature spit acid at Dante, but he managed to move out of the way. The creature continued to spit acid and Dante jumped behind it and continued to slice the creature. The creature shook and charged forward toward me.

"Move out of the way!"

I froze up for a few seconds but quickly ran in the direction of the huge hole in the wall that the creature had left behind. It spewed a trail of acid cutting of my path and I was forced to return back to the window. Dante cut into the leech's neck and it went berserk flailing wildly. It advanced toward me shaking and spitting acid. I tried to move but it went to tackle me. I felt many rows of teeth push against me as it attempted to devour me as it had the "demons". Everything seemed to slow down around me and instead of the teeth breaking the flesh a loud shattering was heard and I fell backwards through the window.

"Dante!" I reached for anything that would stop me from falling but nothing was there. I saw a burst of light and the energy around me increased. For a second I thought I was feeling Vergil's energy again, but this was different from his, I don't know how I could tell the difference since they were a lot alike.

Dante emerged through the shattered windows with blood red wings. Now I was sure he was the figure that had tackled the dragon and saved my life. He flew toward me hand outstretched and I was just out of reach.

The leech creature screeched and just before Dante could grab my hand a long thin tongue shot out of the leech's mouth and wrapped around my abdomen. Once it had me, it spit out small five inch versions of itself. The smaller almost normal sized leeches flew through the air and latched onto Dante's wings. They poured acid onto his wings so he had a harder time flying.

The castle behind him shook as if it were about to collapse and then parts of the wall started to break off and fall to the ground below. Looks like we're out of time getting to the next floor before this one started collapsing into void.

The leech creature shrieked and for a second everything froze in midair and started being sucked back into the castle.

"Don't tell me it's imploding!" I yelled trying to get the leech's tongue off of me.

It sucked us back in faster despite us struggling against it. The holes in the castle started to form a black abyss where the walls once were. If I could make it back through the hole in the wall before the whole thing sealed I'd be safe…possibly.

"Dante! Stop fighting it, let it pull you back inside!" I yelled.

He looked unsure but before he could protest what I was saying the castle pulled him inside. I once again tried breaking free of the creature's tongue.

"Almost there, just a few feet away now!" I kept repeating as I rushed to detach the creature. "Damn it let me go you're slowing me down!"

The void finished spreading across the opening in the wall and there was no way back in. Just as quick as the black mass of void came, it disappeared leaving the same wall as if nothing had ever happened. Once again, all was frozen in midair for less than a second before everything, including me, was sent plummeting back to the ground. I screamed as I fell through the air with nothing to grab onto. This time there was no Dante or Julian to help me or pull me up, and no Vergil to catch me before I hit the ground.

I glanced around for something, anything that may help me survive the fall, but there was nothing; and I being the pathetic angel I am, didn't even have my wings…

I heard the creature screech and I maneuvered my body so that I was facing the ground. It looked a lot different than before I had raised the castle. There were large cracks in the earth and hundreds of decomposing demons. They weren't trying to escape into the world, it was as if they were attracted to the sight of the castle. They wandered about with no goal and went no further than a third of a mile away (I could tell since I was regretfully so high up).

Once they noticed my falling being, they stared up with lifeless eyes and gaping mouths as they clutched their scythes or coffin shaped weapons. Even if I did manage to survive the fall, which would be impossible, but on the off chance my father has yet to forsake me and I somehow lived, getting thorough the crowd of demons would take no less than a miracle. And believe me, just because you're an angle doesn't mean God hands out free miracles…

I didn't have my sword (or a parachute for that matter) and I was left to watch my impending death.

"Genesis, Aria, Undine…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but it looks like I'll be seeing you soon anyway, that is if my sins be pardoned and my soul forgiven."

[A/N] Me: Sorry for the short chapter, want a spoiler? Well…you die. :/

You: WHAT? THAT'S HOW THE STORY ENDS?

Me:…Yea? I mean, Vergil mourns your death and all, but you die.

You: YOU'VE GOT TO BE F***KING KIDDING ME!

Me: Yeah I am. :P Just kidding, bet cha can't wait til next chapter tho~

You: Baka Neko-chan!

Me: But you still love me (or at least my stories. Q_Q) Until next time! *dodges tables being thrown at her and runs off stage.*


End file.
